


The Mark Has Been Made

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, F/M, Getting Back Together, Handprint, Hurt/Comfort, Isobel is the best friend ever, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Alex is kidnapped. Michael and Forrest have to work together to save him, but once he’s safe and healing in the hospital how will they react? And more importantly how will Alex react?
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Isobel Evans & Alex Manes, Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 168
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is semi-canon compliant. It was written before the finale so some things are going to be different. Forrest knows about aliens and is dating Alex. Maria and Michael have broken up. Isobel and Kyle are together. I thinks that’s it...if I’ve forgotten something I’m sorry. 
> 
> I want to thank my two wonderful betas who helped fix a lot of plot holes in this one! HappilyAskew and WhitneyL32...you both are awesome!
> 
> This started out as a prompt on tumblr and grew into almost 10 chapters! I will try to update Monday and Thursday.

“What the hell do you mean Alex is missing?” Michael practically screamed into the phone. 

“Exactly what I said Guerin. He’s missing. We had a date last night and he never showed. In fact I haven’t seen him since Friday. I tried calling and it went straight to voicemail.” Forrest tried to calmly explain. 

Michael took a deep breath. “Fuck, Forrest, you had me worried for a second. You know he gets caught up in the research sometimes, right? I’m sure he’s at the lab going over stuff with Valenti. Go check.”

“Michael, I already did. In fact I’m here now. He hasn’t been here in days, according to Kyle and Liz. No one has seen him since Friday morning, it’s Wednesday.”

“I’m quite aware of what day it is. Maybe he’s at the cabin. He goes there sometimes to think.” Michael was up and pulling on his jeans. As much as he hated to admit Forrest might be right, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“Kyle got a text an hour ago.” Forrest said simply. 

“What kind of text?” Michael was out the door and in his truck before Forrest answered. 

“It was from an unknown number and all it said was Rosebud. Kyle has no idea what that means. How soon can you be here?” Forrest sounded almost frantic. 

“I’m on my way. Call Max and Isobel.” Michael threw the phone on the seat and sped out of the junkyard. Why would Kyle get the text and what the hell did Rosebud mean?

Michael charged into the lab. “What the hell does Rosebud mean?”

“You got here quick.” Forrest observed. 

“I may have ignored some speed limits. Tell me you’ve figured out what Rosebud means.”

“No. We haven’t.” Liz told him. 

“Could it be a mistake? Maybe it has nothing to do with Alex.” Kyle suggested.

“Oh it most certainly does. And it’s serious. Jesse has him.” Isobel and Max walked into the lab. 

Michael spun on his siblings. “What the hell is going on?”

“Alex and I have been experimenting—“ 

Michael glared at her. “Excuse me? Experimenting how?”

“I’ve been getting into his mind and—“

“Isobel! After everything Noah did to you how could you? And after all Alex has done for us!” Liz exclaimed. 

Isobel folded her arms across her chest. “God! Will you people let me finish a sentence! The experimenting was consensual. In fact it was Alex’s idea.” 

“You seriously want us to believe Alex let you just wander around in his mind? Did you influence him first?” Forrest accused.

“It doesn’t work that way. I don’t know how much Alex told you about my power but I can’t just make him do something. And even if I could, Alex’s mind is too strong. He can feel it when I enter his mind. Only Max and Michael can do that.” Isobel was so proud of the control Alex had of his own mind. He kept most of the trauma closed off and Isobel respected him too much to go searching for it. 

“No. Alex would never let you in his mind.” Michael agreed with Forrest, Alex was too guarded to allow Isobel free reign with his thoughts. 

“She’s telling the truth. Alex and I talked about it. He was trying to figure out if the link you three have could be mimicked in humans. Probably for something like this.” Kyle said.

“So, what the hell does Rosebud mean and why did Kyle get the text?” Michael asked.

“Rosebud is the last thing Charlie Kane says on his deathbed in the movie Citizen Kane.” Isobel said like that explained everything. 

“And that’s supposed to mean something to me?” Kyle asked clearly confused. 

“Wow, that’s actually very smart.” Max remembered that movie from the AP English class he shared with Alex. 

“If you know what it means it’s probably some nerdy literature reference. We are wasting time, what does it mean?” Michael glared at Max.

“Rosebud represented Charlie Kane’s last moment of childhood innocence and happiness. The message was sent to Kyle because the last true moment of Alex’s childhood happiness was building the treehouse. We had to make sure it was safe to open the connection and that he wasn’t being coerced into contacting us.” Isobel explained.

“Wait...open the connection? You marked him? If Jesse finds it he will kill him! What the hell were you two thinking?” Michael yelled. 

“Relax, Michael. Unless they strip him naked they won’t find the handprint. Now let me find him so you can rescue him.” Isobel sat down and tried to get comfortable.

“Where did you mark him?” Michael all but growled. It should be his handprint on Alex, not Isobel’s. 

“None of your damn business, Michael. He’s not yours anymore, remember? If anyone has reason to get pissed about me putting my hands on Alex it should be Forrest.” Isobel snapped. 

“Now that you mention it...where is the mark?” Forrest asked, his voice deceptively calm.

“Seriously? You two are getting jealous over my handprint on Alex? Fine, if it’ll get you to let me concentrate and find him I’ll tell you. I marked him on his thigh.” Isobel closed her eyes again. 

“His thigh? Alex let you burn your handprint on his thigh? And you think that’s hidden?” Michael scoffed. 

“Jesus Christ! It’s on the inside of his thigh! Right next to his—“

Max interrupted her. “Don’t! I don’t need that visual!” 

“What visual? Alex’s dick? I’m sure it looks exactly like yours, Max. Grow up.” Isobel closed her eyes to concentrate. 

“Whose idea was it to put it there?” Michael asked, still trying to wrap his head around Alex letting Isobel mark him. 

Isobel’s eyes shot open. “I’m done with this conversation. We need to find Alex. When we get him back you can ask him whose idea it was to mark him and who picked the location.”

Isobel knew she should just tell him it was Alex’s idea but she was getting tired of Michael’s damn jealous streak. She had even predicted this whole scenario when Alex had suggested it. 

_“Alex, if Michael finds out about this he’s going to freak out.”_

_“Don’t you mean Forrest?”_

_“Well, yeah, I’m sure he’ll freak out too but Michael just might break everything in my living room.”_

_“Are you worried about touching me? Because I’m not. Nothing about this is remotely sexual.”_

_“It kinda is to us. I mean not me, I’m not sexually attracted to you but MIchael is. And if this is done without healing or harming it is very intimate and well...sexual. I want you to be sure you’re okay with this. I don’t want to cross any lines.”_

_“If you don’t want to do this I understand. All this practicing and experimenting is just the last resort anyway. I’m careful. I can take care of myself.”_

_“I didn’t say I didn’t want to do this. I just want you to fully understand how jealous and hurt Michael is going to be that he didn’t get to mark you first.”_

_“Iz, I’m not with Michael anymore and I seriously doubt he’s going to care. He left me remember? Now do you want to do this or not?”_

_“You’re wrong about Michael. He loves you. But if you’re sure, I’m sure.”_

_“Good.”_

_Isobel watched Alex unbutton his jeans and slide them down to his ankles. She reached her hand out but hesitated. Alex rolled his eyes. “Iz...”_

_“You’re really sure?”_

_Alex grabbed her hand and shoved it inside his boxers as high on his inner thigh as he could get. “There you didn’t do it...I did.”_

_Isobel held back her shocked laughter and closed her eyes. She gently pushed her energy forward and felt the moment her mark burned into his skin. She looked up at him. “You really do trust me.”_

_Alex let go of her wrist and let her pull her hand back. He pulled up his pants and smiled at her. “And you really do love me. Guess it worked, huh?”_

_“I’m offended. You thought I was lying when I said I loved you?”_

_“Should I be offended that you thought I didn’t trust you?”_

_“That’s fair. I’m just not used to people besides Max and Michael trusting me.”_

_“I get that. I’m not used to anyone loving me. But it does feel good. Okay, you need to teach me to control this. Because even though it’s doing wonders for my self esteem, we need to figure out how to use it to our advantage if the need arises. And Iz?”_

_“Yes, love?”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Isobel smiled softly. “I know you do.”_

Isobel pulled herself out of the memory and concentrated. She opened the link and collapsed to the floor. The pain was excruciating. She felt arms around her, guiding her back to the chair. She gasped for air and felt her eyes burn with tears. “They’re torturing him. It hurts so bad. I can’t keep this connection open, he’s already trying to close it on his end.”

“Just find out where he is. Then close it.” Max told her. 

Isobel nodded and sent calming waves of love to Alex. _“Alex, love, just tell me where you are.”_

She waited for his reply, still sending him waves of comfort. She was beginning to think he wasn’t conscious when she got his faint reply. _“Caulfield. Outer building not destroyed. Don’t cry, love, it’s going to be okay.”_

Alex closed the connection and Isobel started to sob. Alex never called her love, that was her thing. He was trying to comfort her the way she comforted him even though he was the one being tortured. Kyle pulled her into his arms. “Sssh, it’s okay. We’re going to get him back.”

“He’s at Caulfield. He said an outer building is still standing. Michael, you have to go get him. He’s in so much pain.”

“We’ll leave now. Let’s go.” Michael turned to the door.

“I’m not going with you.”

“What? No, I need you to mind warp any guards.” Micheal protested.

“I promised Alex if things ever went south I would never be the one to go rescue him. Don’t look at me like that Michael. The mark intensifies everything. The pain is almost unbearable. If I got caught do you know what they could do? What information they could get out of us? Take Forrest with you. He has combat training. I’ll let him know you’re coming.” Isobel promised. 

Michael turned to Forrest. “I guess it’s me and you, Nazi guy.”

“I need a gun.” Forrest said in reply.

“I have one in my truck. Let’s go.” 

“Take my car.” Isobel gestured to her purse. 

Liz grabbed it and fished the keys out. Before she could hand them over, Michael held out his hand and pulled them to him. 

“Tell him to hang on. We’re coming.” Michael strode out the door, Forrest hot on his heels. 

@@@

When they found Alex, he was chained to the wall covered in so much blood Forrest barely recognized him. Michael rushed into the room and the chains fell to the floor with a flick of his wrist. He cradled Alex in in his arms and brushed the matted hair out of his face. “Alex, can you hear me?”

Alex let out a weak cough. “Michael? You can’t be here. Experiments...go...keep Isobel safe.”

“Ssh, darlin’ she’s safe.” Michael turned to Forrest. “Gimme the water.”

Forrest handed him the open bottle. “Should we call Kyle?”

“In the car. We gotta get out of here before someone finds us.” He tipped the water onto Alex’s cracked lips. 

“Too late.”

Forrest and Michael jumped at the voice coming from the door. Michael lifted his hand and threw Flint Manes across the room. “Don’t get in our way, Manes. I will kill you.”

Flint rolled to his side and groaned. “Still a damn hothead huh, Guerin? I’m on your side, idiot. We have about twenty minutes to get out of here before my father figures out I looped the video feed from the cell block. I hope to hell you brought something faster than that clunker you call a truck.”

“Like I’m going to trust you. Stay out of our way and I won’t kill you. I’ll just break some bones.” Michael lifted Alex in his arms and moved to the door. 

Flint pushed himself into at standing position. “Who do you think sent Kyle the text? Does it look like they left Alex with his phone?”

“Michael, let him help. Trust him.” Alex whispered. 

Michael and Flint glared at each other. Forrest spoke, breaking their staring contest. “We don’t have time for this. Alex needs medical attention. We can have this pissing contest later.”

“Fine. Lead the way flyboy. If you’re lying I’ll break every bone in your body.” 

“He’s army...not a flyboy.” Alex croaked out before going limp in Michael’s arms. 

“Shit! Hurry up, Guerin! Why the hell did you bring Long and not Max?” Flint led the way through the cell block to an emergency exit he had disarmed. 

Michael eyed him suspiciously. “Why would I bring Max?”

“Cut the act. I know you’re related to Max and Isobel. I have for years. So, I’ll ask again, why would you bring Long instead of someone who can heal Alex? You had to know he’d be hurt.” Once they were outside he followed Michael and Forrest towards the SUV.

“He’s not strong enough to heal anything bigger than a paper cut, yet. And  
Long has combat experience. We’re gonna have to get him to Valenti.” Michael let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when they made it to Isobel’s SUV. He tossed the keys to Forrest. “Drive and don’t stop until we’re back in Roswell. Flint you need to help me keep him still. I can’t even tell what’s broken.”

Forrest started the engine and floored it out of the compound. “Is he okay?”

“He’s still breathing. What the hell did they do to him?” Michael addressed his question to Flint.

“What the hell does it look like? Our father beat the crap out of him. I did my best to keep everything from getting infected but there was only so much I could do without alerting anyone that I was no longer a good little soldier. He’s in bad shape, Guerin. Are you sure Max can’t do something?”

“No. He can’t. He shredded his heart when he...never mind. If he strains himself his makeshift pace maker could short circuit.” Michael snapped. Alex started shaking in his arms. Michael looked down and saw a trickle of blood run out the side of his mouth. “Forrest pull over!”

“But you said..”

“Pull the fuck over! Now!” Michael threw the door open and gently placed Alex on the ground. “Could he have internal injuries?”

“Probably. My father is very fond of kicking us when we’re down. Nothing has changed since we were kids. He could’ve ruptured something. What the hell are you doing?” Flint asked when Michael ripped Alex’s shirt open and placed his hand over his heart. 

Michael pushed his energy forward an let out a ear piercing yell. His hand glowed for a minute before he collapsed on the ground next to Alex. “I’m gonna puke.”

Forrest thrust a bottle of acetone into his hands. “Well, do it quick and get him back in the car. We aren’t far enough away.”

Michael leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach next to Alex. He took a long swallow of the acetone before letting Flint help him get Alex back into the car. 

“Did you heal him?” Flint asked when they started moving again.

“Just enough to keep him alive. I told you his injuries are too severe. Forrest can’t you go any faster? I don’t think I bought him much time!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Forrest fight...so much for working together. Alex and Isobel goodness. And maybe Flint isn’t so bad after all?

Kyle was waiting for them when they arrived at the hospital. He had a team ready and they whisked Alex into surgery. Michael grabbed his arm and Kyle turned to glare at him. “I’ve got to go, Guerin.”

“Kyle, he was spitting up blood and convulsing. I had to heal him.” Michael whispered.

“Fucking hell! Where? How long do we have?”

“Over his heart and about four or five hours? I’m not really sure.”

“It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Thank you for finding him, Michael.” Kyle gave Michael’s arm a quick squeeze and raced after the surgical team. 

Michael fell into a chair in the waiting room and pulled out his phone to send a text to everyone.

Flint paced the waiting room muttering to himself. 

“Do you think he’s safe now?” Forrest asked, not sure who he was asking. 

Michael glanced at Flint. “For now, probably.”

“We can’t leave him alone until I figure out how to take my father down.” Flint stopped pacing and sat down.

“And just how do you think you’re going to be able to do that?” Michael put his phone away and stared at Flint. 

“I have the footage of what he did to Alex.”

“Alex won’t let you use it. He won’t risk your father making good on his threats against Michael and the others.” Forrest predicted.

“Then I’ll find another way. Don’t worry, he’s not getting his hands on Alex again.” Flint promised, suddenly looking older than his thirty two years. 

Michael glared at Flint. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Manes. How did he even get him this time?” 

“He grabbed him after he dropped Long off at the farm. It was late. He was tired and not paying attention.”

“And how do you know this?” Forrest suddenly felt queasy.

“I was there. And before you try to throw me against the wall, Guerin, I didn’t know what my father was planning until it was too late to warn Alex. Contrary to what you may think I’m not the enemy.”

“I don’t believe you. Not after all you’ve done to him since high school.” Michael stood and walked to stare out the window. 

“You don’t think I know what I’ve done? But after Caulfield my perspective changed.”

“Sure it did. You let my family die. I bet you’re sorry Alex convinced me to leave, huh? I know damn well that Alex was taken as bait to get to me.” Michael didn’t even turn around. 

“You stupid arrogant asshole! No, I do not wish Alex left you to die. I was wrong. You and Isobel and Max and all your family we locked up were never a threat. Never. I found the files. Who the hell do you think gave them to Alex in the first place?” Flint almost shouted. 

The nurse at the desk in the family waiting room stood up and glared at them. “Lower your voices or I will have you removed.”

“Can we just table all this until we make sure Alex is okay?” Forrest said calmly.

“Jesus Christ, Long, why the hell do you always have to play peacemaker?” Michael pushed away from the window and fell into the nearest chair. 

“If you weren’t sitting here fighting with Alex’s brother I wouldn’t have to play peacemaker. Why do you walk around with that chip on your shoulder? Doesn’t the macho cowboy swagger act get old?” 

Michael stood up and pushed into Forrest’s space. “What did you say?”

“You heard me. Why Alex fell for that I will never know but-“ 

Whatever Forrest was going to say was cut off by Isobel rushing into the waiting room, Max, Liz and Maria hot on her heels. “What’s going on? Is he okay? Did you take care of Jesse?” Isobel fired question after question at Michael before turning and narrowing her eyes at Flint. “What are you doing here?”

Michael just shook his head. “Apparently he’s one of the good guys now. And to answer your questions, he’s in surgery, he’s alive, and no we did not take care of Jesse. Flint claims to be working on it.”

“I’m done playing nice. I’m going to fry his brain, then he’ll never be able to hurt any of us again.” 

“Iz, you can’t. This is bigger than my father. We need to find out who is really in charge so we can dismantle this whole damn operation.” Flint stood and walked over to the group.

“Oh no, you lost the right to call me Iz when you joined your father in his modern day witch hunt. Prove you’re on our side and get us information and maybe I’ll let you call me Isobel.”

“Fine, _Ms. Evans_ , I’ll get the information and we can dismantle this damn project forever.” Flint said. 

Michael pulled out of Isobel’s grasp and turned to the doors leading to the recovery room. “He’s awake and he’s scared.”

Before anyone could comment, Kyle appeared in the waiting room looking thoroughly exhausted. He took a deep breath. “He’s out of surgery. His spleen was ruptured and his appendix was almost there too. They removed them both, along with a damn bullet. Someone really should have told me he was shot. Aside from multiple contusions all over his body, he has a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. He’s awake and in recovery now. I can only let two people in his room at a time right now, so who’s it gonna be?”

“I’ll go with Flint.” Forrest volunteered. 

Michael stood up. “Oh no you don’t! I’m going first. He’s my...”

“He’s your what, Michael? Last I checked he was my boyfriend. And since Flint is family, I’m sure he’s the only one who is supposed to be seeing him first.” Forrest rolled his eyes and stood to follow Kyle. 

“Sit down, Forrest! I found him, I get to see him first!”

“Oh, please are you five? You found him? First of all you didn’t find him, Isobel did. And second, you left him for Maria! I don’t give a crap Maria broke up with you, he’s moved on.”

“Guys, can we just calm down and think about Alex? And the fact we are in a hospital!” Isobel hissed when she stepped between them. 

“Yeah, we can calm down. I’ll finish this after I see Alex. He’s scared.” Michael pushed past Isobel only to have Forrest grab his arm. 

“You do not get to see him before I do. I don’t care if you can _feel_ him.”

Michael shrugged him off. “Don’t make me hurt you, Long.”

“Mikey! Calm down. We’ll all get to see him.” Liz tried to get Michael to calm down. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Both of you sit your asses down and get control of yourselves! Flint get over here. You’re coming with me to make sure Alex isn’t hearing the jealousy twins fighting.” Isobel didn’t spare a glance at Forrest or Michael, she grabbed Flint’s arm and pulled him along. They both followed Kyle into recovery. 

Alex looked towards the sound of the door opening and managed a small smile. Isobel rushed to his side. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Not good. Everything hurts. Can you make the pain go away?” Alex looked at her with pleading eyes.

She brushed the hair out of his face. “I’m sorry, love, I can’t right now. But as soon as Kyle lets you out of here I’ll take it all away. I promise.”

Flint looked between Alex and Isobel, a frown on his face, brow furrowed like he was trying to figure out the meaning of life. “Love? Am I missing something?”

“For the love of god, Manes, don’t strain yourself. Your brother and I are friends. He spent many nights camped out in my guest room after Noah died. We got close. You’d know that if you hadn’t waited until the last possible moment to remember you aren’t supposed to be an evil minion.”

“Well, you can match his snark. I can see why you’re friends.” Flint remarked. He was about to say something else when Forrest’s voice came through the doors. 

“You know what Guerin, this isn’t worth it. None of it. You want him...”

Kyle looked to the ceiling. “Why is this my life? You two stay here. I’ll take care of those two.” He opened the door and Alex could plainly hear Michael swearing. 

“Get your hands off me, Max! I’m not going to hit him. He’s right, this isn’t worth it.”

The door closed and Alex couldn’t make out what was being said. He looked to Isobel and Flint and tried to pretend he didn’t care what he heard. Truthfully, hearing both Forrest and Michael say he wasn’t worth it broke his heart. He had been hopeful when he realized he could feel Michael but the anger Alex was feeling from him right now hurt, so he reluctantly closed the connection and reached out to grab Isobel’s hand.

@@@

Max and Kyle forcibly removed Michael and Forrest from the waiting room and dumped them in the parking lot. 

Kyle was the first to speak. “What the hell is wrong with you two? Screaming in a hospital is never okay.”

“He started it.” Michael pointed out. 

“Really, Michael? That’s your excuse? He started it?” Max asked.

“Shut up, Max. I just wanted to see Alex. I wanted to make sure he was really okay. And this blue haired jackass had to play the boyfriend card.”

“I _am_ his boyfriend! Why shouldn’t I get to see him before the asshole who broke his heart?” Forrest fired back. 

Max looked at Kyle. “I give up. Let them kill each other out here. Then we won’t have to worry about this anymore.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kyle headed back inside leaving Forrest and Michael glaring at each other. 

“Don’t kill him, Michael, because I’m not bailing you out of jail and Alex can’t since he’s in recovery. From surgery. From being kidnapped and tortured. Maybe think about someone else for a change.” Max followed Kyle back inside. 

“He’s right. We should be focusing on Alex.” Forrest tried to stay calm. 

“Maybe if you focused on him a little more he wouldn’t have been too tired to realize his father was following him that night.” Michael accused. 

“Are you seriously blaming me for him getting kidnapped? Well, maybe if you hadn’t walked away from him to go bang his best friend he wouldn’t have been with me. He’d have been with you and maybe you could have protected him.” Forrest shot back. 

Michael reached out to feel Alex and realized he had closed the connection. He nodded. “You’re right. I failed him. I should have protected him. I of all people know what his father is capable of. You want him, I won’t stand in your way anymore. I’ll leave you both alone.”

Forrest scoffed. “I’ll believe that when I see it. I’m starting to think I’m never going to be rid of you. And I’m not sure that’s what I signed on for.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Forrest. Go see your _boyfriend_.” Michael turned and started walking toward the junkyard.

Forrest watched him leave. He stood in the parking lot deciding if he should go back inside or just go home. With a sigh he realized no matter what he said, Michael was never going to bow out gracefully. And truth be told, Forrest wasn’t sure Alex wanted Michael out of his life. He dug his phone out of his pocket and ordered an Uber to take him home. Maybe it was time to just walk away from this whole alien mess. 

@@@

Kyle pulled some strings and got Alex a private room. Alex was grateful he wouldn’t have to share a room with a stranger who might try to talk to him. He wasn’t ready to talk to his friends about what happened let alone a nosy stranger he couldn’t get away from. Too late he realized, Isobel was talking to him. He frowned for letting himself get lost in his own head. “I’m sorry, Isobel. I kinda zoned out for a minute. What did you just say?”

“I said everyone has gone home and I’m going to head out too. Flint is guarding the door until we can figure out what to do about your father. Kyle is on the night shift so he’ll probably check on you later.” She leaned over the bed and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Alex took a deep breath, letting the soft scent of rain calm him. He really didn’t want to have another panic attack, but even the thought of being alone made him queasy. 

“Did you just smell me?” Isobel let out a chuckle.

Alex averted his eyes and shrugged. “I-I...uh...yeah...you smell like Michael.”

“Okay, I’m going to try not to take offense that you just said I smell like my brother. The brother who always smells like motor oil, sweat and bourbon.”

“Rain.” Alex corrected.

Isobel set her purse down and gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“He smells like rain. It’s...it’s calming?” Alex tried to find the words to explain.

“And I smell like that too?” 

Alex nodded. “Liz told me Max does too. So it must be an alien thing. I’m sorry...you wanted to go.”

“You don’t want me to go, do you?”

“I don’t want to make you stay if you need to leave.”

“Are you always so bad at asking for what you want? Never mind, don’t answer that. I’ll stay.” Isobel pulled the chair next to Alex’s bed and reached for his hand. 

Alex slipped his hand in hers and closed his eyes. “Just until I fall asleep?”

With her free hand she stroked his hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Rest.”

@@@

Isobel woke to Alex’s soft whimpers. She knew from past experience not to touch him while he was having a nightmare but she knew if she didn’t do something he would wake screaming. “Alex, love...you’re dreaming. You need to wake up.”

Alex reached for her without opening his eyes. “Michael?”

Isobel sighed, why were boys so dumb? “No, love, it’s Isobel.”

“Please...stay...” Alex whispered.

Isobel wasn’t sure if he was still asleep or if he knew she wasn’t Michael. “Alex, what do you need from me?”

He opened his eyes and blinked away the tears that sprang to his eyes. “I know it’s pathetic but can you...” He tried to ask for what he wanted but the words wouldn’t form. 

Isobel brushed the tears from his cheeks. “I know you don’t like asking for anything. I know it’s hard. Can I look?”

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. Isobel took a deep breath and quickly looked into Alex’s mind. She let out a soft laugh when she was done. “You want me to sleep next to you?”

“It’s stupid I know.”

“No, it’s not. Nothing that makes you feel safe is stupid. Where do you want me?”

It was Alex’s turn to chuckle. “Where ever you’ll fit. This bed isn’t exactly made for two people so if it’s too uncomfortable you don’t have to.”

Isobel kicked off her shoes and slipped next to Alex so she could tuck his head under her chin.

He turned to face her, trying to keep the wires and IV tubes from tangling. She stroked his back and smiled when she felt him take a deep breath. She knew he was inhaling her rain scent again. If it made him feel safe to think he was in Michael’s arms then so be it. All she cared about was helping Alex get better. 

@@@

In the middle of the night, Isobel felt rough hands shake her awake. “You can’t be in his bed. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Isobel opened her eyes and tried to focus on the nurse in front of her. “He was having a nightmare. Trust me this is much better than the screaming he would have done.”

“We have drugs for that. I need you to get up. Now.” 

Isobel stared at the woman and narrowed her eyes. After a few seconds the nurse turned around and left Alex’s room. She checked to make sure Alex was still sleeping before she closed her eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Isobel was once again being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and this time she found Kyle frowning down at her. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mind warp the nurses.”

“What?” 

“Don’t ‘what’ me. I know you got into Tara’s brain last night. She was so confused they had to send her home. Why would you do that?” Kyle was angrier than Isobel had seen him in a long time. 

Isobel sat up, carefully extracting herself from Alex’s arms. “She wanted me to get out of the bed and leave. I couldn't do that.”

“Iz, you really aren’t supposed to be in his bed. His injuries are severe and he needs his rest. Come to think of it why are you in his bed?”

“He was on the verge of a full on night terror. He asked me to sleep next to him. And I thought that was a better alternative to him screaming and having to be sedated. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mess with her brain.” 

Kyle frowned at her again. “Why would he ask you to sleep with him?”

“Apparently, I smell like Michael. And before you say anything sarcastic or gross...the three of us apparently smell like rain. I think it calms him.” Isobel reached down and slipped her shoes back on.

Kyle nodded. “You do. It’s very intoxicating. Look, I’d rather he not start screaming in the middle of the night too, but I’m not sure I can get the nurses to agree to let you share his bed.”

Isobel leaned close and whispered. “Then let me take him home so I can heal him.”

“And how would I explain discharging him? He just had major surgery and he’s covered in bruises. His surgeon would never agree and before you ask, no you cannot influence him. With my luck you’d scramble all his medical knowledge. He’s going to have to stay here at least a week.”

“Why are you two arguing?” Alex groaned when he tried to sit up. 

“I can do that for you. Don’t move if it hurts.” Isobel pressed a few buttons and Alex was sitting upright.

“We weren’t arguing.” Kyle protested.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Could have fooled me.”

“Kyle doesn’t want me in your bed anymore.”

Alex smirked. “Jealous, Kyle?”

“Of you? Yes, absolutely. If you told her to, Isobel would never sleep in my bed again. All kidding aside, you need your rest.”

“What exactly do you think Isobel was doing in my bed that I wasn’t resting?”

Isobel burst out laughing. Kyle glared at her. “Fine. Have a good laugh at my expense. I know she wasn’t doing anything but it’s against hospital protocol.”

Alex lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to get you in trouble. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

Kyle sighed and shook his head. “What did I do to deserve this? I’ll see what I can do.”

Isobel placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you. Can I speed up his healing a bit? Do you think they’ll notice?”

“Can you do that? I mean doesn’t he already have two handprints on him? Won’t a third, I don’t know, do something to him?” 

Isobel shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure. It’ll probably intensify our feelings for each other but since they are completely platonic, you know because he’s in love with my brother, it’ll probably just mean he hugs me more. Please, Kyle, I just want to take the edge off.”

“I’m with Forrest now not Michael.” Alex protested weakly.

“Yes, love, we know but I can feel what you’re feeling and you love Michael.”

Alex gave her an exasperated look and rolled his eyes, not quite agreeing or disagreeing with her. 

Kyle cleared his throat to get their attention. “Alex? What do you want?”

“It hurts, Kyle. And her first print is fading, so it shouldn’t do anything.”

Kyle shook his head. “Fine. Go ahead. But keep it in the same place. I’m going to have a hard enough time hiding Michael’s handprint I don’t need to try to hide yours too. Wait...how will this affect Michael’s mark?”

Alex averted his eyes. “I closed the link. I think he’s at mad at me.”

“Why would you think that?” Kyle asked.

“I’m not deaf Kyle. I heard him and Forrest fighting and I could feel his anger. I get it, I just...I don’t know...look can you just make sure no one comes in here so Isobel can take away some of the pain?” Alex was done talking about Michael. 

Kyle stood at the door and watched Isobel pull the curtain around the bed. He tried to hear what they were saying but they were whispering. 

“Iz, please just take the edge off. Don’t heal too much. I don’t want you to risk exposure especially since my dad is out there trying to capture all of you.” 

Isobel leaned close to him. “I’m just going to heal the stuff they can’t see, the stuff inside. I know what I’m doing.”

Alex smiled at her and reached for her hand. “Can you let me? I...uh...I’m not...”

“Love, I know you’re not wearing anything under the gown.” She let Alex place her hand almost directly over her last handprint. She closed her eyes and pushed her energy forward.

Isobel pulled the curtain back and motioned for Kyle. “I sped up the healing in his abdomen and made sure the bones in his hand were perfect. I’m not letting his father take away music like he did with Michael. I’ll try to stay out of his bed tonight but can you please try to make them understand that it’s the best option?”

Kyle sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thanks, Kyle. I really hate how the meds make me feel. Sometimes instead of calming me it traps me in my nightmares. I can’t wake up so basically it just makes it easier for the nurses, not me.” Alex tried not to sound like he was finding fault with the drugs meant to calm him but he wasn’t sure if Kyle understood why he didn’t want to take them. 

“I get it. Look, just make sure you don’t pull out any of his IVs and I’ll take care of the nurses. And I’ll do my best to get you out of here sooner rather than later.” He kissed Isobel and left the room. 

@@@

Flint walked into the room after Kyle left. He watched from the doorway while Isobel fussed over Alex until he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed next to him. She tried to get back up but he held her tightly and she whispered something that made him throw his head back with laughter. He shook his head, he was never going to understand their relationship. But seeing his little brother smile so brightly after everything their father had done to him was enough to keep him from caring.

He cleared his throat and cursed himself when Alex flinched. “How you feeling, little bro?”

“Better. Is everything okay? You looked...concerned.” Alex replied.

“I just came from the base. I got a coded call early this morning. I guess dad didn’t have time to revoke my clearance and they called to tell me a prisoner escaped.”

“Is this good news or bad news?” Isobel asked.

“I wasn’t sure so I contacted dad. He knows Guerin rescued you and he claims Isobel mind warped the airmen in the control room to loop the feed. He wants to meet to discuss damage control.” Flint sat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed.

Alex was shaking his head. “No. You can’t go. He’s playing you. You meet him and no one will ever see you again.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured so I went to the base and talked to your CO. I spun some story about dad losing his mind over you going public with your relationship with Long. Told him dad went off the deep end and kidnapped and tortured you.” Flint watched Alex’s expression carefully.

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “How did you know my CO would believe you? You didn’t show him the footage did you? You know all the things he said while he beat me will put Michael in danger.”

“I’m not stupid, Alex, even if dad thinks I am. I showed him enough of the footage, with the sound removed, that he sent someone to arrest dear old dad. Unfortunately, he’s in the wind.”

“What does that mean for us?” Isobel asked. 

“It means that now I don’t have to keep using my time off to stand outside Alex’s door. Now I’m here in an official capacity. And when you’re released my orders are to go wherever you go.” Flint replied.

“Aren’t they worried you’re with dad? I mean, I’m not worried but you were stationed at Caulfield.” Alex pointed out.

Flint looked toward the door to make sure it was closed. “My superiors don’t know about Caulfield. I was assigned to dad at his request. After Caulfield, he just had me assigned to another fake special ops mission. I’m not actually assigned anywhere right now. I told your CO that I wanted to be the one to protect you because I didn’t trust my father. I’ve been collecting evidence on dad ever since Caulfield. I’m trying to figure out who is authorizing all of this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex was confused. 

“How could I do that and keep dad’s trust? You found out when it mattered. I don’t expect you to forgive all I’ve done in the past but I’m going to do my best to make amends. I was wrong and I’m sorry.” 

Alex nodded. “I’m being discharged tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure your house is secure and stock up the kitchen. Just tell me—“

Isobel interrupted. “He’s coming home with me. And I’ve already stocked my kitchen. You can make sure my house is secure and you can have the master bedroom.”

“I’m not taking your bedroom, Isobel. The guest room is fine.”

“Since I haven’t slept in that room since my murdering husband died you won’t be taking my room. Besides, I’ll be sleeping with Alex until...” she stopped talking when Alex pinched her side. She turned and glared at him. “Did you just pinch me?”

Alex gave her a wide eyed innocent look. 

“Love, he’s going to be staying in the same house with us. He’s going to find out sooner or later.” Isobel smiled as Alex’s eyes got wider. 

“What is going on? Why does Alex look like he wants the floor to swallow him up?” Flint asked.

Alex ran his hand over his face. And whispered. “Igetnightmares.”

Flint wasn’t sure what Alex was trying to say. “What?” 

Alex cleared his throat. “I get nightmares. Medicine rarely helps. Sleeping next to Isobel keeps the nightmares away. Yes, I know I’m weak, dad was right about that.”

“You know what, Alex? Fuck dad. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know and who gives a shit if you need Isobel to sleep? It’s no one’s business but yours.”

@@@@

“I’m really glad you upgraded my security system. I’ll feel better knowing if someone is trying to get to you in the middle of the night.” Isobel searched for a new cup to pour ice water into. 

Alex watched her walk around his room and sighed. “I’ll be fine at my house. Flint may not seem like it but he is a capable soldier and a halfway decent cook.”

“No, you won’t. Kyle doesn’t think you’ll be able to wear your prosthetic for a week, maybe two and you’ll need help changing your bandages. And even though Flint is more than capable of protecting you, I want to take care of you.” Isobel made a triumphant sound and turned back to him holding a small plastic cup. She filled it and held it out to Alex. 

He tried to take it from her but his hand started shaking. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “You aren’t an inconvenience.” She opened a straw, shoved it in the water and held it for Alex to drink. 

“Thank you.” 

Isobel set the water down and walked to the window. She fiddled with the shades to let some sunlight in the dark room. “I had bars installed in the guest shower and stocked up on some of your favorite foods. Of course I’ll have to send someone to get more stuff for Flint. I even bought that coffee you love so much and...”

Alex watched her flit around the room not really listening to what she was saying. He kept glancing at the door, hoping either Michael or Forest would walk though. Out of all his friends they were the only ones who hadn’t visited and he couldn’t figure out why. 

He tore his eyes away from the door and looked back to Isobel. “Why don’t they want me?” He whispered, not sure if Isobel could hear him. 

Isobel stopped and walked to his bed. “What?”

Alex felt his lip tremble. “‘Forest and Michael. Why don’t they want me? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something horrible when they found me?”

“Love, you didn’t do anything.” Isobel sunk in the chair next to the bed.

“I must have done something. They were literally fighting outside my room and both of them said I wasn’t worth it. So, what did I do?” 

“They’re stupid that’s why they were fighting. I have no idea why they haven’t been to see you but I’m going to find out.” 

“No. I don’t want you to force them to see me. I’m too broken, I get it.” Alex turned his face away from Isobel so she wouldn’t see his tears. 

“Stop it. You are not broken. You are strong and caring and loyal...”

Alex cut her off. “I’m none of those things. I’m sarcastic, cynical, unforgiving...”

“Oh yeah, so unforgiving. Because you haven’t forgiven Michael for all the hurtful, stupid things he’s done to you since you enlisted?”

“That’s different. Michael has a lot of abandonment issues and I hurt him too.” Alex protested.

“And what about forgiving Flint for all he’s done? How’s that being cynical? That’s the literal definition of forgiving. We can go back and forth all day about this. I mean it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

Alex grimaced. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“Look, both of them care about you more than you know. They were actually fighting over who would get to see you first. I decided to let them argue while Flint and I made sure you were okay.” 

“Why?”

“Why did I leave them in the waiting room? Because you did not need their testosterone filled ranting and I didn’t need them forcing you to choose between them. Especially since I knew Michael healed you. I wanted you to be strong and not under the influence of his handprint when you faced them. I’m sorry if I made you think they didn’t want you.” Isobel stroked his hair.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for wanting to protect me. But that was what five days ago? If they wanted to see me so bad they would have tried by now. I’m tired, Iz.”

“Do you need me to lay down with you?”

“For just a little bit? I know it’s not comfortable for you.” 

“Which side do you want me?” 

Kyle walked into the room in time to hear Isobel’s question. “Nope. You, my beautiful, are going home, taking a shower, having lunch and maybe taking a nap alone.” He turned to Alex. “I’ll stay with you while you sleep if you want. I’m off for the rest of the day.”

“Excuse me? You’re kicking me out?” Isobel crossed her arms.

“I never thought I’d have to say this to you, Isobel Evans, queen of perfection, but you look like hell and Alex is too nice to say this, but you’re not smelling so good either.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide. “Kyle! I never said that!”

“Yeah, because you’re too nice.” Kyle replied.

“No, it’s because it’s not true.” Alex argued.

“Oh please, Alex, you’re just used to Guerin so it’s not bothering you.” Kyle chanced a quick glance at Isobel to gauge if he was going to be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. 

“Michael does not smell.” Alex folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. 

“Fine. I have something I have to do so I’ll go. But I’ll be back in a hour.” Isobel gave Alex a kiss on his forehead. She turned to leave but his hand shot out to grab her wrist. She gave him a questioning look. He yanked her down and threw his arms around her.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “You don’t smell and you look beautiful. Kyle just wants you to rest. I’d still make him beg though.”

Isobel laughed and stood up. She fixed his blanket and adjusted his pillow before grabbing her purse. “I love you.”

Alex smiled. “I love you, too. Now go rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

He waited for her to leave the room before frowning at Kyle. “You know that’s really not the way to get her to rest.”

@@@

Isobel stopped in front of Flint and frowned at him. “I need you to do something for me.”

“What do you need, _Ms. Evans_?” Flint drawled.

“Okay, stop with the Ms. Evans. I know you aren’t working for your father.” 

Flint eyed her warily. “What kind of favor?”

“Don’t let Michael or Forrest in there with Alex until I get back.” Isobel said.

“Okay.” Flint agreed.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why?” Isobel was confused at his easy acceptance of her request.

“I’m not deaf or blind, Iz...I mean Isobel. I saw what their stupid fight did to Alex. And I see how his eyes light up every time his door opens only to cloud over when he sees it isn’t either of them.”

Isobel let out a huge sigh. “Why are boys so stupid?”

Flint smirked. “Are you expecting me to answer that?”

“Not really. Look, if Michael shows up don’t let him intimidate you into going in there. Have him call me. And remember he may be able to throw you against a wall but I can melt your brain.” Isobel headed towards the elevator but looked over her shoulder. “Oh, Flint...you can call me Iz again.”

@@@

Kyle rolled his eyes at Alex and tried to explain. “She hasn’t left your side for more than twenty minutes since you got out of surgery. She needs rest, especially if she wants me to let you out of here tomorrow.”

“So you thought making her angry and telling her she looks less than perfect was the best option?” Alex shook his head. 

Kyle sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess not. I’m still learning how to get her to take care of herself.”

“Maybe talk to her? And just a suggestion, don’t tell your girlfriend she smells. And while you’re at it don’t insult her brother either. I know you guys don’t really get along but can you try?” Alex pleaded.

“I think Michael and I have come to some sort of weird friendship but yeah, I get it. I thought you were tired.”

“I am but you just sent away my sleeping pill so not going to happen.”

Kyle gave Alex a serious look. “You really can’t sleep without her?”

Alex looked down at his hands. “No, I can’t. I know it’s not healthy and I know I’m going to have to see my therapist a lot more than usual but...”

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get you physically healthy first. But why does it have to be Isobel? I know it’s not ideal but I can sleep here with you.” Kyle offered. 

“You know it’s not actually Isobel, right? It’s uh...you’re going to make fun of me but it’s her scent...it uh...” Alex couldn’t put it into words why he felt safe next to Isobel because she smelled like Michael. 

“Reminds you of Michael? It’s the smell of rain isn’t it? She mentioned something the first night but I didn’t realize the kind of effect it had on you.”

“This is going to sound extremely sad and pathetic so I’m never going to confide in you again if you so much as give me one pitying look, but I haven’t felt safe sleeping more than a handful of times since I was ten.” Alex confessed.

“Since you were ten? Seriously?”

Alex nodded. “My father terrified me. I never slept soundly for fear of missing my alarm or something equally stupid. I woke up to his fists too many times to ever feel safe in my own bed. And after what he did to Michael when we were seventeen, I barely slept three hours a night. My time in the Air Force wasn’t much better for different reasons. Anytime I’ve ever slept through the night has been with Michael and now Isobel.”

“I never realized it was this bad. I’m really sorry.”

“How would you know? I doubt Michael even knows. I didn’t tell Isobel either, she guessed that first night when I realized she smelled like rain too. Why would I tell anyone that Alex Manes, decorated war vet can’t sleep unless I’m with my ex-boyfriend or his sister?” Alex let out a pained laugh. 

“Alex, you’ve been dealing with trauma almost your whole life. There is no shame in needing help. Maybe sleeping next to my girlfriend isn’t a long term viable option but for now, I’m gonna back off.” 

“Thanks Kyle, I promise once I get out of here I’ll make an appointment with my therapist. And I’ll figure out a way to talk about this without getting myself put on a psych hold for believing in aliens.”

Kyle nodded. “We’ll figure it out together.”


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stepped out of the elevator and saw Flint Manes standing in front of Alex’s door, dressed in his fatigues standing at attention. He stopped in front of him and tried to open Alex’s door, glaring at him when Flint’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. “Get out of my way, Manes.”

“I have strict orders not to let you in there.” Flint let his wrist go but didn’t move.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I think I’m a little scarier than your CO. Move.”

Flint chuckled. “Oh you are definitely scarier than my CO, too bad he didn’t give me my orders.”

“And who gave you the order to keep me out of Alex’s room?”

“Your sister.” 

“You do know I can move you out of the way, right?” Michael challenged.

“And she can melt my brain so forgive me if I have a bit more motivation to listen to her.” Flint shot back.

Michael sighed. “Fair enough. Is she in there?”

“No. Valenti forced her to go home and get some rest. She’ll be back in an hour though. She never leaves Alex for long. She’ll probably just shower and change.” Flint answered, relaxing a bit when he realized Michael wasn’t trying to get past him. 

“Fine. I’ll be back in an hour.” 

He turned to leave when Flint spoke again. “He heard you, you know.”

Michael frowned. “Who heard what?”

“Alex. He heard the argument between you and Forrest.”

“Yeah? So? What does that have to do with why Isobel has banned me from his room?” Michael was completely confused.

Flint took pity on him and tried to explain. “He heard you and Forrest say it wasn’t worth it. He thinks you meant him.”

“What? That’s not what he meant! Didn’t he hear the rest?”

“If I remember correctly, Valenti and Evans physically removed you two after that particular part of your argument. So, no Alex did not hear the rest.” 

“And Forrest didn’t explain anything when he came to see him?” Michael asked.

“Forrest hasn’t been to see him. And this is the first time in a week you’ve even tried to visit. You two are assholes you know. Even if Isobel hadn’t threatened me I wouldn’t have let you in. Either of you.” 

“First of all, I told Forrest I was letting him have Alex. And second of all...” 

Flint cut him off. “Let him have Alex? Man you are really something! I may have been a shit brother all these years but you and that blue haired fuck really take the cake. He’s not a piece of property. You can’t _let someone have him_! My father almost killed him and you two abandoned him. Leave him alone for a while. Let him heal.”

Michael let Flint’s words wash over him and he lowered his eyes to the floor. “Yeah. I guess he deserves better. I’ll stay away. Ask Isobel to call me...please.”

“For fuck’s sake, Guerin, stop being a dick. He loves you but he needs to heal. Today is the first day Isobel has been able to leave his side without him panicking. Call your damn sister and talk to her. Alex isn’t going anywhere. And if you hurt him again I’ll hurt you.”

Michael nodded and headed back to the elevator. His phone alerted him to a new text once he was outside. It was from Isobel. **My house. ASAP**

He slammed his door shut and headed to Isobel’s house. He parked and headed to the front door to find Forrest with his hand poised to knock. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Forrest scowled at him. “I got a text from your sister.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, me too.”

Isobel flung her door open and glared at the two men on her doorstep. “I have exactly forty five minutes before I need to be back at the hospital. Get in here and go sit in the living room.”

Forrest pushed past Michael and sat on the couch with his arms folded.

“What’s all this about, Iz?” Michael followed her into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Isobel sat on the coffee table in front of them. “You two are complete assholes.”

“And why is this news? I readily admit to being an asshole.” Michael tried to put his feet on her coffee table. 

She swatted his leg. “Get off. It’s news because you’re hurting Alex.”

“And how exactly are we doing that?” Forrest asked, focusing on Isobel.

“Neither of you has been to see him. It’s been almost a week. He asked me today what he did to make you not want him anymore.”

“I figured Alex would want to see his _boyfriend_ and not the guy who broke his heart.” Michael said throwing Forrest’s words back at him. 

Forrest stiffened. “And I figured he’d want to see the guy who healed him and can sense his _feelings_.”

Isobel threw her hands up in frustration. “Do you two hear yourselves? Why Alex wants to see either of you is beyond me but he does. Michael, you need to get your act together and fight for him or you are going to lose him forever. Forrest, I don’t want to give you false hope because I doubt you’re going to win if Michael actually tries but Alex still loves you. Staying away is only hurting him.”

“Yeah, that’s giving me motivation to go see him. Go visit your boyfriend so he can dump you for the macho cowboy asshole.”

“So you’re just going to ghost him? Make him think he did something wrong?” Isobel asked when Forrest stood up to leave. 

“Sit down. I’m not finished.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to listen to anymore of this. Maybe this whole alien thing is too much for me. Did you ever think of that, Isobel?” Forrest asked, still standing. 

Isobel’s expression softened. “Then tell him that. Be honest with him. Because what you’re doing now, that’s not you. You’ve been around us enough for me to see you’re a good man. Don’t hurt him by letting him believe he’s done something wrong.” 

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Can I go now, Iz?”

Isobel spun on him. “No, you can’t. You were so damn mad at me for marking Alex before you could but what have you done with your mark? You made him feel unwanted. At least he knows I love him. All he got from you was your anger.”

“That’s not fair! He closed the link not me.” Michael protested. 

“He closed it because he heard you say he wasn’t worth it! Yes, I know that’s not what either of you meant but that’s what he heard. And you let your anger flood through the link. I get that you’ve never marked anyone before but did it ever occur to you to send comfort and love instead of all encompassing anger? You were the one who said he was scared after surgery. You felt him. You didn’t think the link worked both ways?” Isobel accused. 

Michael shook his head. “I didn’t know...”

“Yeah, well now you do. So, here’s what’s going to happen boys. Neither of you is going to the hospital. Alex is being released tomorrow. You can visit him here where he can get up and leave if he wants to. I have to get back, I’ve been gone too long already. Michael, if you love him, tell him. Forrest, be honest with him about what you want. I have no idea what he’s going to say but you both need to talk to him. Like adults.” Isobel stood and motioned for both of them to leave. 

They both stood and let her shoo them out the door. Once outside they looked at each other. Michael was the first to speak. “Isobel is right, you’re a good guy Forrest. If you want to make this work with Alex I won’t stand in your way.”

Forrest studied him for a moment before letting out a long sigh. “Do you love him?”

“Huh?”

“I’m standing less than a foot away, Guerin. I know you heard me. Do you love him?”

Michael didn’t hesitate this time. “Yes, but what does that matter? I’m no good for him.”

“Maybe not but why don’t you let him decide that. I knew what you meant to him before we started dating. I just hoped I could be what he needed since you were with Maria. If you love him like he loves you maybe try to work it out.” Forrest didn’t wait for an answer, he just walked to his car and drove away. 

Michael stayed on Isobel’s doorstep until she came out a few minutes later. “Why are you still standing here?”

“I want to be good for someone, Iz. I want someone to love me flaws and all. You’re linked to Alex, did I blow it?” Michael couldn’t look her in the eye.

Isobel pulled him to her. “I won’t betray his trust and tell you what I can feel or see through the link. But I will tell you that he loves you, fight for him. Let him know he is worth it.” 

She kissed his forehead and let him go. “I have to get back. He’s so tired. Stop by tomorrow afternoon.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll be here.”

@@@

“You are not carrying me in the house!” Alex sat with his arms folded while Flint stood by the open door of Isobel’s SUV.

“You could barely walk the ten feet to the bathroom at the hospital. How do you expect to get inside.” Flint argued. 

“I’ll manage. Now either help me stand or get out of my way.” Alex’s tone left no room for argument.

Flint glared at him. “You’re a stubborn little shit.”

“And?” 

Flint held out his arm so Alex could pull himself up. Isobel handed him his crutch and watched the brothers fight the whole way to her front door. 

“Where would you like to go? Living room or bedroom?” Isobel asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. “I need a shower.” 

“Can you do that alone?” Flint asked.

“Why you offering to help?” Alex snapped.

Flint put his hands up. “Okay, you’re in a shitty mood. I’m going to walk the perimeter. Have fun, Isobel.”

Isobel watched Flint storm outside. “What was that all about? You can’t take a shower right now and you know it.”

“I feel gross. You said you made the shower accessible.” Alex slowly walked to the bedroom.

“I did but you can’t get your bandages wet.” 

Alex spun on her so fast he almost lost his balance. “Then heal me! Not sure why you wouldn’t do it before we left.”

“You know why. We don’t need to raise suspicions. That was your rule, Alex. Besides I’m not sure what another handprint is going to do to you while my last one is so fresh. It could have side effects.” Isobel took his arm and guided him to the bed. 

“What do you think it’s going to do to me?”

Isobel shrugged. “Maybe nothing but you know it intensifies our feelings and I...”

“Do you think I’m suddenly going to want to fuck you?”

Isobel stared at him for a minute willing the tears that were clouding her vision not to fall. 

Alex’s face went white and he struggled to stand. “Oh my god, Iz! I am so sorry! That was wrong.”

Isobel took a deep breath and shook her head. “It’s okay. I know you’re in pain.”

Alex wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck. “No. It’s not okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She pushed him back. “Love, I know you’re tired. I know you’re in pain. And I know being vulnerable like this is scaring the hell out of you. You’re allowed to be angry and frustrated. How about I heal your stitches so you can take a shower? Kyle said the cast is waterproof. If everything goes well I’ll heal everything else once the first handprint fades, okay?”

“You should let me suffer.” Alex mumbled. 

“Stop. It’s done. I forgive you. Now lay down so I can take off your bandage.”

Alex did as she asked. And closed his eyes while she healed his stitches. When she was done he was able to sit up with minimal pain. 

“Feeling better?” Isobel smiled. 

“So much better.” Alex took a deep breath. “Can you ask Flint to come and help me? Just in case...”

“Of course. I’ll set out your clothes...unless you want to?” She turned to find Flint.

Alex laughed. “I trust you. Iz?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you for putting up with me.”

Isobel didn’t answer him, she just pushed waves of love at him until he rolled his eyes. “Okay, enough...I get it. I love you too.”

Alex sat on the bed with his head in his hands until heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Flint standing there. “Isobel said you needed help?”

“I’m a little tired and until I get used to the shower, I might be a little unsteady. I should be okay but can you stay with me just in case?” 

“You tell me what you need and I’ll do it.” Flint offered Alex his arm and smiled when he took it.

Alex pushed the bathroom door open and shook his head. “She had the whole damn thing redone.”

Flint looked around him. “What do you mean?”

“She told me she had bars put in. This is a fully accessible walk in shower with a built in bench” He turned his head to Flint. “Um...you don’t have to stay.”

“How about I just sit here in case you need me?” Flint sat on the toilet and turned his back to give Alex privacy.

“Yeah, that’d be okay.” Alex sat on the wooden bench Isobel placed outside the shower and got undressed. Walking straight into the shower without have to sit on the side and throw his legs over was amazing. He adjusted the water temperature and sat on the bench. 

“Alex?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Flint?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we not have this conversation while I’m naked?”

Flint let out a soft chuckle. “Okay, sure.”

“We can talk later.” Alex assured him.

@@@

Alex came out of the bedroom and searched for Isobel. He found her and Flint in the living room watching tv. He sat in the space between them and tilted his head at Isobel.

She glanced at him and raised her eyebrow. “Did you have a good shower?”

“Oh, yes, it was wonderful. Funny thing though, it seems the bathroom has been remodeled since I was here last.”

Isobel shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

Alex bumped her shoulder and flashed her a smile. “Thank you. That was the easiest shower I’ve had in a long time. What are we watching?”

“Some weird cooking competition where everyone is nice. Why aren’t they yelling and saying how bad the food tastes?” Flint looked confused.

Alex put his leg up on Isobel. “Oooh, we’re watching the Great British Baking Show!”

Isobel pushed at his leg. “Go put your leg on Flint, I want to play with your hair.”

Alex rolled his eyes but carefully turned his body so his head was in Isobel’s lap and his legs were facing Flint but not quite touching. 

Flint watched them interact and found himself smiling. Isobel genuinely cared about his brother and went out of her way to make him feel comfortable and safe. She was gently running her fingers through Alex’s hair, a lot like his mother used to do when they were sick. He didn’t realize how much he missed that until he watched the tension bleed out of Alex’s face, only to be replaced by calm contentment. He felt like an intruder staring at them but they were laughing at something the judges were saying to the contestants, basically forgetting he was there. He thought about slipping away and checking the perimeter again but he found he kinda liked sitting together with Alex and Isobel. It reminded him of how he used to watch tv with his brothers before his mother left. He moved a little closer to Alex and gently pulled his legs over his lap. 

Alex lifted his head to look at Flint, a question in he eyes.

He cleared his throat. “How’s the leg feeling.”

Isobel watched the brothers curiously, waiting to see if she needed to step in if things got awkward.

“It still hurts but it’s getting better. Kyle said I’ll have to be fitted for a new prosthetic since I lost a lot of weight and being dragged through the desert damaged my old one.” Alex said honestly.

“Is there anything I can do?” Flint asked tentatively.

“N-no, I’m good right now. Let me know if I start hurting you.” Alex motioned to his legs.

“You’re not going to hurt me. I kinda like that you’re leaning on me. Makes me hopeful I can earn your trust again.” They stared at each other for a moment before Flint looked back to the television. “C’mon! That scone looks gross! Why are they praising her?”

Isobel hid her smile and resumed stroking Alex’s hair. Alex angled his head into her hand and sighed. He felt safe and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a bit late today with the update. I’m still recovering from helping my brother move out of the house this weekend. But here’s the new update! I love hearing what parts you love!

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. 

Flint was on his feet with his gun drawn before Isobel had a chance to look at the video of her front door. 

“Flint, do you honestly think if someone was trying to get to Alex they’d ring the doorbell? Relax, it’s Forrest.”

He replaced his gun. “Are we letting him in?”

Isobel looked down at Alex. “Your call, love.”

Alex nodded. “Help me up first.”

Isobel gently moved him until he was in the sitting position. “I’ll get it.”

Flint moved to the armchair to give Alex room in case he wanted Forrest to sit near him. “Do you need me to go?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know what he wants but maybe if you guys could give us a few minutes?”

Isobel came back into the living room with Forrest. She turned to Flint. “Can you help me with lunch?”

Flint nodded and followed her into the kitchen. They were close enough to hear Alex if he needed them but far enough to give him privacy as well. 

Forrest leaned down to give Alex a kiss but Alex pulled away before he could. “Seriously? You ghost me for over a week and you expect a kiss?”

“I guess that was a stupid thing to do.” Forrest sat down next to Alex.

“You think?”

“I’m sorry. I had this whole speech prepared but as soon as I saw you my mind went blank.” Forrest looked everywhere except Alex’s face.

“A whole speech, huh? Let me guess, it’s not you, it’s me. You’re a little too much to deal with. Or maybe it’s sorry, Alex, I can’t deal with the whole alien disaster.” Alex ticked off all the reasons that kept running through his head for why Forrest hadn’t been to see him. 

“ _Alex_...” Forrest’s voice was soft and filled with hurt.

“Well, which is it? Or is it something else? I don’t feel safe around your homicidal family? Or maybe, you’re not worth it. Oh...oh, I’ve got it! I can’t deal with your missing leg. C’mon Forrest don’t leave me hanging.” Alex knew he was being an asshole but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Forrest stood and looked down at Alex. “You know what, Alex, I actually came here to try to work things out but I don’t think I can. None of those things are why I didn’t come to see you. Well, maybe you could say I can’t deal with the whole alien disaster. And I don’t mean Max and Isobel.”

“Of course, it’s Michael. What else would it be?” 

“You love him! You’d do anything to protect him. You almost died for him! How can I compete with that?” Forrest shouted. 

Alex struggled to stand up so he could look Forrest in the eye. “Yes, I love him. I told you when we started dating that I still loved him! And of course I’d do anything to protect him but I would do anything to protect you too. You, Isobel, Max, Liz, Rosa, Maria, Michael, Kyle, hell even Flint, Greg and Clay! I’d protect you all!”

“But you almost died for _Michael_. You let your father beat you until you were half dead. Do you know how I felt when I saw you chained and bloodied like that? All to keep someone who threw you away safe?”

“What did you want me to do? Give him what he wanted? Give up Michael, Max and Isobel?”

“No! That’s not what I meant. Maybe you should’ve opened that secret link you have with Isobel instead of playing cloak and dagger with that damn text. We could have had you back in a day! Instead you let your father torture you for five days before you got lucky and Flint sent that text.” Forrest snapped.

“You think I let him do that? I had to make sure they weren’t walking into a trap. Unlike my father and whoever he’s working for, I don’t think human life is expendable.” Alex replied.

“I don’t either! But I can’t understand why you kept the link closed. If you had it open when they took you maybe we could have gotten you back sooner. Without all the blood, ruptured organs and broken bones! Why did you have to be the sacrificial lamb?”

“I was bait, Forrest! My father wanted the aliens. You know damn well if that link was open Isobel and Michael would have followed me and maybe they would have overpowered my father and the guards but maybe they wouldn’t have. I couldn’t take that risk. You went to war, you know what has to be done sometimes. What are you really upset about?”

“You kept me in the dark. You have this secret psychic connection to Isobel and then you let Michael heal you. They get to feel what you were feeling. They get to know everything about you. I can’t compete with that and it’s breaking my heart.” Forrest’s breath hitched at those words.

Alex felt his good leg giving out so he sat back down. He took a deep breath. “Would it have mattered if I almost died protecting anyone else?”

“What?” Forrest looked confused.

“If it had been Liz or Max or anyone else you would you have stayed away? Or is it because it was Michael?” Alex asked.

“I-I probably would have stayed.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You keep saying you can’t compete with Michael and Isobel. That’s not fair. None of this is a competition. I’m not some prize to be won. Besides Michael hasn’t even been to see me so it’s not like he’s fighting for me.” Alex tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Forrest ran his hands through his hair. “Alex, I don’t want to be second in your heart. I deserve better. It was okay in the beginning because he was with Maria, but now? Now he’s free and I know I don’t stand a chance. Please understand I hate that I’m hurting you but I can’t do this anymore.” 

“I do understand. And I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you needed me to be. I’m tired. I need to rest.” Alex let go of his crutch and put his head in his hands. 

“Take care of yourself, Alex.” Forrest walked out of the living room and came face to face with Isobel and Flint. “What’s this? The intimidation squad? Don’t worry, I’m leaving.”

“You need to be careful, Long.” Flint said simply.

“Is that a threat?” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Forrest. Jesse Manes is still out there. Flint was being literal. You need to be careful. He could come after you, use you as bait to get his hands on Alex and the rest of us. I think you should stay with Max until we find him.” Isobel suggested. 

“Seriously? You want me to go stay with your brother? No thanks, I’ll be fine at the farm. Good luck with this shit show.” Forrest pushed past them and stormed out of the house. 

Flint sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll have a protection detail assigned to him.” He looked into the living room to see Alex sitting with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. “I’ll do that right now. I think Alex needs you.”

Isobel sat next to Alex and put her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “That sucked.”

“Yeah, it did.” Isobel agreed. 

“Forrest was the first guy who didn’t treat me different because I’m missing half my leg. He was so good to me. Why couldn’t I make it work?”

“Michael treated you differently? I’m going to melt his brain.” Isobel threatened. 

“No! I should have clarified. I meant besides Michael. Out of everyone I know, Michael is the only one who never treated me differently. He never flinched, never treated me like I was helpless, offered help only when I truly needed it. To him I was still Alex...”

Isobel held him and kissed the top of his head. “And that whole explanation is why you couldn’t make it work with Forrest. You’re still in love with Michael.”

“Love isn’t enough.” Alex leaned into her side and buried his face in her neck.

“Take a deep breath, love. It’s going to be okay.” 

The doorbell rang again and Alex stiffened in her arms. “Is there any chance that isn’t Michael?”

Flint stopped in the doorway on his way to the front door. “Are you up for round two or am I sending him away?”

Alex shifted out of Isobel’s arms and wiped his eyes. “Let him in.”

“Don’t let him off too easy. Make him work for it.” Isobel brushed the hair out of his face and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Michael cleared his throat. “Hey.”

Isobel gave Alex another hug before getting up. She stopped and hugged her brother. “Go easy, Forrest just left and it was rough.”

“Can I sit next to you?” Michael set his cowboy hat on the coffee table.

Alex tucked his good leg under him and scooted over to give Michael room. 

“You look good. Did Isobel heal you?” 

Alex lifted his arm to show him the cast on his wrist. “Not everything. Just enough that I can walk and take a shower. You look like hell.”

“I haven’t slept in days. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things.”

“Oh? What kind of things?” Alex kept his eyes on his hands.

Michael shrugged but realized Alex wasn’t looking at him. “Why did you close the link?”

Alex huffed out a bitter laugh and looked up. “So we’re not going to ease into this, huh? You were angry...”

“Not at you! I was angry at Forrest. He didn’t want to let me see you first.” 

“Why would you want to see me before my boyfriend?” Alex questioned. 

“Because...uh...” Michael fumbled for the words.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. No real reason except to piss him off?”

“No. I was worried about you and I wanted to see for myself that you were okay.” Michael said softly.

“But neither of you came to see me. You kept pushing waves of anger at me and then you left. I closed the link because it hurt.” 

Michael moved closer and grabbed Alex’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’ve never been linked to anyone but Max before and I didn’t know you could feel me too. I wasn’t angry with you.” 

Alex looked at their linked hands and watched Michael rub his thumb gently across his knuckles. “I was angry with you. Or not angry but disappointed maybe? You risked your life to rescue me, you healed me enough so that I wouldn’t die and then you left.”

“I know and I’m sorry. When you started convulsing in my arms I thought I had lost you. I thought you were going to die before I could tell you how much you mean to me. I wanted to beg for another chance but then Forrest was reminding me he was your boyfriend and it was just too much. So, I did what I do best, I started a fight.” Michael admitted.

“He broke up with me.” Alex looked into Michael’s eyes and an all too familiar longing washed over him.

“I’m sorry.” Michael stared into Alex’s eyes and moved closer.

“No, you’re not.” Alex gave him a small smile.

Micheal leaned closer. “No, I’m not.” He closed the last few inches between their lips and kissed him. 

Alex let out a soft whine and brought his good hand up to tangle his fingers in his curls. Michael brought his hands up to cup Alex’s face and deepen the kiss, biting on his bottom lip until Alex opened his mouth. He pushed against Alex until he was pressed into the soft cushions and continued kissing until he was forced to come up for air. The first thing he noticed were the tears streaming down Alex’s face.

“Darlin’ why are you crying?” He brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

Alex shook his head, a sob catching in his throat before he spoke. “What are we doing?”

“I thought we were kissing? I don’t understand.”

“I can’t do this right now. I’m hurt and I’m confused and I can’t think when your lips are on mine.”

Michael smirked. “That’s good to know.”

“No, Michael, it’s not.” Alex sat up and pushed Michael back. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” He grabbed his hat and moved to stand up. 

Alex let out another choked off sob. “No, please don’t leave.”

“What the fuck, Alex? Make up your mind!”

“What do you want from me, Guerin? You rescue me, heal me, send waves of crippling anger at me, ghost me for a week and then you kiss me like I’m the most important thing in your life! Why don’t you make up your mind!” Alex grabbed his crutch and pulled himself up so he was eye to eye with Michael.

“I don’t even know what to say to that. Of course you’re important to me. How can you doubt that?”

“Because you looked away! You told me we weren’t good for each other. You went to Maria. You healed me and didn’t even come to see me! And now you think because I’m not with Forrest anymore you can just pick up where you left off last year?” Alex didn’t even try to hide his tears anymore. 

“I never looked away!” Michael protested. 

“Yes, you did. You left me outside your airstream while you started a relationship with Maria. You didn’t even listen to what I had to say. You said we weren’t good for each other. That’s looking away, Guerin.”

“So then I’ll go. If that’s what you want I’ll go.” Michael backed away slowly.

“I used to think what I wanted didn’t matter but it does. It took months with my therapist and many nights on this couch with your sister wrapped around me to realize it does matter what I want. And I want you. I love you. I’ve loved you since I was seventeen and no matter how hard I try I can’t get over you. But you’re right, we’re not good for each other. Not like this.” Alex crowded into Michael’s space and brushed his curls out of his face. 

Michael swallowed around the lump in his throat. Alex’s fingers trailed down his face, coming to rest on his shoulder. “I’m still not sure what you want from me.”

“Right now I want you to sit down and listen. And don’t say anything until I’m done.” Alex let his hand slide down Michael’s arm until he was holding his hand. 

Michael nodded and let himself be led back to the couch. They sat down, close enough for their knees to touch. 

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I meant what I said last year before everything went to hell, I want to be friends. But not just friends. I want a relationship with you. I want to work on us, together.”

“That’s what I want too!” 

Alex glared at Michael and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry. I won’t interrupt again.”

“It’s not going to be easy. Neither of us have any idea what a real relationship looks like. It’s not like we had any kind of role models growing up. And no one in our circle has a solid relationship either. And before you say Liz and Max, do I need to remind you what hell they went through to get where they are? I’m tired of walking away, Michael. I’m tired of hurting you. I want to be good for you. I want us to be good for each other. I’m willing to work hard to make this work but I need a few promises from you and they are not negotiable.” Alex stopped talking and waited for Michael to respond. 

“Okay.”

“Okay? Don’t you want to know what I’m asking you to promise?” Alex asked.

Michael smiled. “Anything you want I’m willing to give. So yeah, I need to know what you want but only so I can do it.”

Alex took another deep breath. “I’m only asking three things from you. No more walking away. I don’t mean if either of us need space, I mean truly walking away. We need to talk instead of just leaving. I want us to go to therapy together. You don’t have to go on your own but I want us to be able to talk about things in safe space with someone who can help us work through our shared trauma. And I want dates. Lots of dates. I want to go to the movies, have lunch at the Crash Down, mini golf at that cheesy alien themed arcade, and the occasional fancy dinner with Isobel and Kyle.”

“How’s therapy going to work? I mean a lot of our trauma has to do with the whole alien thing. I’m not saying no, I just don’t know how we can talk about things like Caulfield without either of us ending up in a padded cell.”

“We can leave out the alien details. You’ve been doing it for years.” Alex assured him.

“What about sex?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What about it?” 

“You didn’t take it off the table. Was that a mistake? Did you mean to say four things?” Michael asked.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t see the point of having a no sex rule. All that’s going to do is frustrate both of us. Do I want us to at least try to talk before we fall into bed when we’re upset? Yeah, that would be great but I’m done denying myself what I want. You might have to be patient with me with public displays but I want to be able to kiss and touch you whenever I want.”

“Okay.”

“Really? You’re okay with all of it? Even the fancy dinners?” Alex could feel the hope rising in his chest.

“I mean I’ll have to pick up extra hours to afford all this but yeah, I’m okay with all of it. But I do have one promise I need from you.” Michael pulled Alex close and looked into his eyes. 

“What is it?” 

“I want you to stop sacrificing yourself for us. I know you want to protect us and you think it’s your duty because of your family but it’s really not.”

“I’m not going to stop protecting you or your family.” Alex protested. 

“I didn’t ask you to stop protecting us. I want you to stop thinking you’re an acceptable loss. You’re not. We will stop your father but I want to do it together. We make plans together so if he does anything crazy again we have a plan. You got lucky this time. What if Flint hadn’t been on your side? How would you have contacted us?” Michael asked.

Alex’s eyes clouded with more tears, knowing Michael was right. “I would have taken a chance with the link to Isobel. It wouldn’t have been ideal but...”

Michael brought his finger to Alex’s lips. “Okay. It’s okay. You’re safe now but if there’s a next time I don’t want to be kept in the dark.”

“Alright. We’ll do this together. I’m sorry I scared you. I just want you safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. Even before I found out about the alien stuff.” 

Michael smiled and pulled Alex closer. “I have one more thing I want to say.” 

Alex smiled. “One more thing?”

“I love you.” Michael brushed a kiss across Alex’s lips.

Alex sighed and reached up with the hand not holding his crutch and tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair causing him to gasp in pleasure. “I love you, too.”

Flint cleared his throat, laughing when Michael turned to glare at him. “I hate to interrupt but Isobel has lunch all set up outside. She said she wants to eat before it’s time for dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you staying?” Isobel asked over Alex’s sleeping form. 

Michael stretched. “Do you want me to stay?”

“We could always use the extra protection.” Flint spoke up from the end of Isobel’s couch. 

Isobel gently shook Alex’s shoulder. “Hey, sleepyhead, time for bed.”

Alex whined and cuddled closer to Isobel. “You smell so good. Can’t we just stay here?”

Michael raised an eyebrow at Isobel. She glared at him and pushed Alex into a sitting position. “I’m not sleeping on my couch when there is a perfectly good bed in the other room.”

Alex whined again. “Michael...I don’t want to move. We’ve slept in worse places. Please...I’m so tired.”

Flint chuckled, earning him a glare from both Isobel and Michael. “You must really need a shower if he’s mistaking you for Guerin.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “Rain. We smell like rain. Don’t you have to do a perimeter check or something?”

“I do. Guerin, you want to help me after you get Alex to bed? I doubt Isobel is going to be able to move him.”

Michael nodded. “Give me a minute.” He turned to Isobel. “Rain?”

“Michael, I’m exhausted. Alex is exhausted. We’ll discuss it in the morning. Just help me get him to the guest room.” 

Michael scooped Alex up and carried him to the bed. He used his powers to turn back the covers and placed him on the bed. “You want me to stay with him? I don’t mind.”

“Maybe tomorrow. Right now I’m too damn tired to explain to you what sleeping with Alex entails. You can have the couch or one of the rooms upstairs. I told Flint he can have the master.” Isobel climbed into bed with Alex and settled next to him. 

“I’ve slept with Alex before...”

“Please, Michael, just let me sleep. This is the first time in over a week I haven’t had to worry about falling out of bed or being jabbed by a nasty nurse so she can take his vitals. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Michael watched Alex roll towards her and curl himself into her body. He felt a brief pang of jealousy until he heard Alex whisper. “I love you, Michael.”

Isobel stroked his hair. “I love you too.”

@@@

The screams woke everyone a few hours later. Flint and Michael appeared in the doorway, Flint had his gun drawn. Isobel looked up, tears streaming down her face. “Put it away, Flint, the only threat is in your brother’s mind.”

Michael noticed the red mark on her face. “Did he hit you?”

“No! I rolled to move away from him and hit the corner of the nightstand.” 

Michael watched Alex curl in on himself, crying in his sleep. “When did it get like this? I never remember it being this bad.”

“This is normal?” Flint looked shocked.

Isobel ignored them and crawled closer to Alex. “Wake up, love. You’re safe. Michael is here. Flint is here. I’m right next to you.’

Alex continued to cry, not quite awake but no longer locked in his nightmare. “Michael...please...everything hurts.”

“Darlin’ I’m here. What do you need?” Michael moved to the bed and sat down, careful not to touch Alex.

Alex’s eyes shot open and he scrambled back, hitting the headboard before he realized where he was. “I’m sorry.”

Micheal reached a hand out. “Can I touch you?” 

Alex nodded. Michael moved to sit next to him, putting his arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t apologize for the nightmares. We all get them.”

“I need them to stop. I can’t keep doing this.” He rested his head on Michael’s shoulder and looked towards Flint. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Flint shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t sleep much nowadays. You need anything? Water? Coffee?”

“I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“Okay. If you need me...” Flint let his sentence trail off. Why would Alex need him? He had both Isobel and Michael right next to him. And for all he knew he had a starring role in some of Alex’s nightmares. 

As if he could read his mind, and who knows maybe he could with his psychic link to Isobel, Alex spoke softly. “Flint, they’re mostly about dad. Some are about my leg. A few are even about mom leaving. That’s all...”

“Okay...that’s...okay, I’ll be close if you need me.” Flint turned and walked out of the room. He settled himself on the couch, a weight lifted off his chest at not being the cause of Alex’s nightmares. 

Isobel rubbed Alex’s arm. “Do you want to try to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah.” Alex said simply. 

Isobel stood to leave but Alex grabbed her arm. “Don’t go. Please.”

“I’ll go. You two go back to sleep. I’ll keep Flint company on the couch.” Michael kissed Alex’s cheek and moved out of his embrace.

“Michael...” Alex whispered.

Isobel got back in the bed and gently pulled Alex so his back was against her chest. “Get in, Michael. I’d like to go back to sleep before the sun comes up.”

Michael gave her a mock salute and slid next to Alex. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Wrong hand.” Alex mumbled sleepily.

“Go to sleep, darlin.’” Michael gave him a soft kiss before tucking Alex’s head under his chin. 

Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of being sandwiched between Michael and Isobel. He let himself take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of rain coming from both of them. He prayed it would be enough to keep the nightmares away. 

@@@

Michael woke to soft kisses on the back of his neck. He moaned and pushed back against Alex before remembering where he was. His eyes shot open and he turned to face Alex. “Stop that. I am not doing this while I’m in bed with my sister.”

Alex ran his hand down Michael’s side and let it rest low on his hip, fingers teasing his half hard cock. “Then it’s a good thing she’s not in bed with us. She and Flint are arguing over what to make for breakfast.”

Alex slid his hand inside Michael’s sleep pants and stroked him until he was hard. “I missed this.”

“Don’t tease me...please.” Michael kissed Alex’s neck, under his ear where it drove him wild. 

Alex suddenly pulled his hands out of Michael’s pants and pushed him away. 

Michael groaned and opened his eyes. “Why did you stop?”

Alex felt his face heat up with embarrassment. “Because I kinda forgot to close the link...to Isobel...she’s uh...”

“Grossed out? You are not having sex in that bed if you expect to sleep with me tonight!” Isobel stood in the doorway glaring at them. 

Michael just grinned at her and pulled Alex close. “Jealous, Iz?”

“Of my brother and my best friend...yeah, no. Go take a shower...breakfast is almost ready.”

Michael laughed and got out of bed, tugging Alex into a sitting position. “C’mon, get up.”

“What? Why?” Alex let himself be pulled up. 

“Isobel just told us to go take a shower.”

“I don’t think she meant together.” Alex said but he swung his leg out of bed and reached for his crutch. 

“Alex...please...I need to get my mouth on you...it’s been so long.” Michael whined and pouted. 

“You are such a baby. Help me up.” Alex let Michael lead him to the bathroom. 

Michael whistled when they went into the bathroom. “Wow, when did she do this?”

“Apparently when Kyle said I couldn’t be alone for a while. It’s heavenly, I want this for my house.” Alex undressed and moved around the shower with ease. He adjusted the water before settling himself on the bench.

“I’ll do it for you before you leave here.” Michael followed him and straddled his hips. 

“You don’t have to.” Alex let his hands run up Michael’s wet back.

Michael leaned down and brushed his lips across Alex’s ear. “Stop talking and close the link.” 

“Already closed. I thought you wanted your mouth on me.”

Michael slid to his knees and kissed the inside of Alex’s thighs, carefully avoiding Isobel’s handprint. 

“Stop teasing me...I know Isobel and she’s going to barge in here if we...” Alex’s stopped mid sentence when Michael took him in his mouth. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Michael’s dripping wet curls. “Fuuuuck...”

Michael pulled off and smirked. “Is that an invitation?”

Alex looked down at Michael, his eyes blown wide with desire. “Later sweetheart, right now I want to watch that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.”

“Jesus Christ, Alex...I thought dirty talk was my thing?” 

Alex tugged lightly on Michael’s curls. “Want me to stop?” 

“Hell no.” Michael grinned and took Alex back in his mouth, fully aroused by the loud moan that Alex didn’t even try to hold back. 

@@@

Isobel glared at them when they finally made it to the kitchen. “Your pancakes are cold.”

Flint tried and failed to hold back his chuckle. “Iz, they’re adults, leave them alone.”

She rolled her eyes but begrudgingly smiled at them. “Glad you worked things out. I love you both. Now sit down and eat before Kyle gets here to check up on Alex.”

Michael caught Alex’s eye and his heart swelled at his soft smile and light blush on his cheeks. How could he have ever thought this man wasn’t good for him? He smiled and dug into the breakfast in front of him. 

Kyle arrived while Flint and Michael were doing the dishes. He kissed Isobel hello and nodded to the kitchen. “How did you get them to do that without destroying your kitchen?”

Isobel shrugged. “Wasn’t me. It was all Alex. He gave them another chance and now they’re both being sickeningly sweet to him and _nice_ to each other. it’s creeping me out. I don’t know whether to thank Alex or hit him over the head with a frying pan.”

“Please don’t do that. He’s got enough bruises.” Kyle headed toward the living room where Alex was curled up on the couch. 

“About that...”

Kyle looked over his shoulder. “I thought we agreed to wait until the first handprint faded.”

Alex looked up when he heard Kyle’s voice. “That was the plan but I threw a temper tantrum and Isobel took pity on me. Don’t worry, it didn’t mess with my head. Well, except for my insane need to sleep with her. I hope you don’t mind, Kyle.”

“Very funny, Manes.” Kyle turned to Isobel, eyes wide. “He’s joking, right?”

Flint walked into the living room and flopped on the end of the couch opposite Alex. “He’s not, Valenti. I saw her in bed with him. Guerin was there too.”

“Way to throw me under the bus. Like you wouldn’t have joined if we invited you?” Michael sat next to Alex and pulled his leg onto his lap. 

“True, that bed looked very comfortable.” Flint enjoyed the thoroughly confused look on Kyle’s face. 

Kyle stared at each of them. He was pretty sure they were messing with him but they all looked so serious he wasn’t quite positive. 

Alex broke first. He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Kyle. “You idiot. I did not have sex with your girlfriend.”

“You’d think I’d be used to your sick sense of humor by now.” Kyle set his bag on the coffee table and glared at Michael when he started laughing. “Don’t encourage him, he’ll only get more evil.”

“C’mon Kyle, you can’t have thought I was even the tiniest bit serious. Even if I wasn’t gay, I would never do that to you. We just slept.” Alex sat up so Kyle could look at his remaining injuries. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now lift your shirt so I can check your stitches.” 

Alex lifted his shirt. “All healed. I wanted a shower so that’s what she healed me. We’re going to wait until the one on my thigh fades to heal the rest.”

“How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay last night? Are you eating?” Kyle checked over his shoulder and wrist while he talked. 

“I’m feeling better. I just finished a great breakfast.” Alex conveniently didn’t answer the question about how he was sleeping. 

Kyle sighed. “Another nightmare? I thought the petrichor was helping with that.”

“The what?” Flint asked.

“Petrichor. The smell of rain. Isobel, Michael and probably Max all smell like rain. It usually calms him.” Kyle explained. 

Alex caught Michael staring at him and lowered his eyes in embarrassment. “It’s not a big deal, Kyle. Can we drop it? It was one lousy nightmare.”

“You need to sleep to heal, Alex. I know you hate the medication but I’m going to prescribe some sleeping pills.” Kyle opened an app on his phone and sent the prescription to the VA pharmacy.

“I won’t take them.” Alex said stubbornly.

“They’ll be here just in case the nightmares get worse.” Kyle assured him. 

“I don’t like the way they make me feel. They knock me out and I’m sluggish and crabby when I finally wake up. And they mess with other... _things_. I’m fine.” Alex insisted.

Kyle put up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. No more sleeping pills. I do have something else to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” 

“It’s been over a week since your father went AWOL, are we still in danger?” Kyle looked back and forth between Alex and Flint. 

Flint sighed. “I heard from my CO that they have a few leads. I assigned protection details to Max, Maria, Liz, Rosa and Forrest this morning. Max wasn’t too pleased with me but better safe than sorry.”

“What, no protection detail for me? I see how it is.” Michael shook his head. 

“I thought you were staying here. Let me make a few calls...” Flint took out his phone and started to stand. 

“Relax, Manes, I wasn’t serious. I don’t need protection.” 

“Yes, you do. You don’t know what my father is capable of. Flint, make the call.” Alex glared at Michael. 

“I don’t know what your father is capable of? So that was your _other_ alien boyfriend he took a hammer to? I’ll be fine.” Michael reached over and kissed Alex’s cheek. 

“Then at least stay here at night. It’ll make me feel better knowing you’re safe. Please...” Alex pulled him closer and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Michael melted into Alex’s touch and kissed the top of his head. “Anything for you, darlin’, maybe tonight you can explain all about this petrichor Kyle was talking about.”

Alex blushed again and buried his head into Michael’s neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled Michael’s scent. Instantly calm, he moved back to his spot on the couch. “You’re staying here too, right Kyle?”

Kyle nodded. “It’s probably best if I do. It’s safer if most of us are in one place.”

“I’d like it if _everyone_ was in one place.” Flint grumbled.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Isobel, do you think—“ Kyle started.

Michael shook his head. “They won’t agree. None of the others are going to stop working and doing what they always do. We might get Rosa to agree to come here but not Max, Liz, or Maria and I seriously doubt Forrest wants to be around me right now.”

“It was just a thought. Do you think we should bring Rosa here though? Does your father even know about her?” Kyle asked Flint.

“He doesn’t know about her, I didn’t know about her until Guerin mentioned it yesterday. So she’s probably safer where she is.” Flint’s phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and frowned. “I have to take this.” He walked out of the living room into the kitchen. 

Kyle sat on the chair across from Alex and pulled Isobel into his lap. “You have an appointment tomorrow to get fitted for your prosthetic, so no more healing handprints. Once they have the measurements they said they’d have it ready for the end of the week. You’ll be running around again in no time.”

“That was fast. I was expecting it to be at least a month.” 

“I pulled some strings. I know you don’t like being dependent on people, besides I figured with your dad still missing you wouldn’t want to be vulnerable.” Kyle explained. 

Flint walked back into the living room. “Your friends are going to be the death of me.”

“What happened?” Isobel asked.

“Well, for starters Forrest threatened to shoot his security detail if they didn’t leave him alone. Maria told hers they aren’t allowed in the bar because even in plain clothes they’re creepy. Rosa keeps losing hers and Liz is treating hers like science interns. The only one who isn’t giving them crap is Max and he’s the one who didn’t want them in the first place. I’m too old for this shit.” He flopped on the couch a little too close to Michael.

“Dude, personal space?” Michael shoved him. 

Flint rolled his eyes but moved a few inches away. “Why isn’t anyone taking this seriously?”

“Because we’ve all been living in fear for so long it’s normal. I wouldn’t worry too much about Forrest, dad’s not going to do anything to a Long. And having someone tailing Rosa will probably bring unwanted attention to her. So maybe tell them to ease up on her too. But give me my phone and I’ll call Maria and Liz.” Alex smiled when his phone came floating into the living room, landing softly in his lap.

“Michael!” Isobel admonished. 

“What? Everyone here knows. It’s not like I did it in the middle of the Crash Down.” 

Alex picked up his phone and gave Michael a soft kiss. “That never gets old. Thank you.”

Hearing Alex’s praise did something to Michael. He nuzzled into Alex’s neck, sucking lightly behind his ear. 

Alex playfully swatted him away. “I’m on the phone!”

Isobel gagged. “Can you please keep that to the bedroom?” 

“Like you’re any better draped all over Valenti like that?” Michael gestured to Isobel. 

Isobel rolled her eyes and licked Kyle’s ear. Kyle shivered and pulled her closer. 

Flint shook his head. “Yup, way too old for this shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Alex?”

Alex looked up from the book he was reading to see his brother in the doorway of his room. “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” Flint shifted awkwardly.

Alex set the book down and glanced down to make sure Michael was still asleep. “You want to go into the living room?”

Flint shook his head. “He’s snoring and I don’t care if he hears.”

Alex pulled his good leg up and gestured for Flint to sit at the foot of the bed. 

Flint sat and looked at his hands, brow furrowed in concentration. “Why didn’t you tell me about the shed?”

“What?” Alex cocked his head to the side not sure why Flint was bringing this up now. 

“He almost killed you that night. He damaged Guerin’s hand so bad that he could barely hold a plate before Max healed him. Why did you keep everything a secret?”

Alex shrugged. “What would you have done? You weren’t even in Roswell.” 

“I could have requested leave. I could have helped you.” Flint looked up and Alex saw the pain in his eyes.

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I had to go. I had to learn how to win battles. I couldn’t stay here. So many things happened at the same time and everything was so screwed up. Maybe I didn’t want to enlist but that’s not what I regret. Why are you bringing this up now?”

“I believed his lies. I believed the aliens were evil and just waiting to take over. I believed kids I grew up with, had classes with, worked on projects with were killers. You never believed him though. You defended them. You almost died for them. How could I have been so wrong?” Flint’s voice shook with emotion.

“Dad thinks anyone who is different is evil and needs to be destroyed. He’s good at manipulation. He manipulated us. He turned us against each other, made it so we had to tear each other down for just a scrap of his love. But he didn’t love us. He loved the idea of having little soldiers he could control.” Alex wasn’t sure where this conversation was going but he knew Flint was upset and full of remorse.

“How can I ever hope to make things right with them?”

“By doing exactly what you’re doing. You helped save me. You’re helping keep us all safe now. Let your actions show them you’ve changed. You told me yesterday you were proud of me, well I’m proud of you too. You stood up to him and broke free.” 

Flint bowed his head and took a deep breath, not wanting to break down. “I’m so sorry, Alex. I’m sorry for not being the brother I should have been. I’m sorry for letting him hurt you. I’m sorry for not trying to save Michael’s family. I know I may never be able to make amends but I will never let him hurt you again, any of you. I promise.”

Shifting out of Michael’s arms. Alex pulled Flint into a hug. He felt Flint’s body shake with silent sobs. “I know. It’s going to be okay. We’ll deal with him and then we’ll work on healing...all of us.”

Alex let Flint sob into his shoulder, rubbing calming circles into his back. He felt a steadying hand on his thigh and knew Michael was awake. 

Isobel appeared in the doorway, Kyle right behind her. “Everything okay?”

Flint pulled back quickly and hid his face, quickly wiping the tears away. “Yeah. All good. I’m gonna check the perimeter.”

“Everything’s locked down. I checked. Go get some rest, Manes.” Michael spoke low, his voice thick with sleep. 

Flint stood and tried to walk past Isobel but she stood in his way. “You fucked up for a long time—“

“Yeah, I know. Once all this is over you won’t have to see me again.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “You know, I really hate being interrupted. As I was saying, yeah you fucked up but you helped bring Alex back to us. He loves you and trusts you. And that’s good enough for me. I forgive you.”

Flint nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“I’m not exactly tired. You wanna watch a movie?” Alex asked shifting closer to Michael to make room for Flint.

“Ooh! Make room for us too!” Isobel pulled Kyle towards the bed.

“Seriously? This bed is not big enough for five people.” Michael grumbled but he pulled Alex closer and moved his feet so Kyle and Isobel could fit.

“Oh please, you know this is a custom bed, right? We could probably squeeze Max and Liz on here too.” Isobel made herself comfortable, pulling Kyle next to her. 

“What are we watching?” Kyle asked. 

Alex picked up the remote. “The usual, Iz?”

“Of course, love. What else would I pick in this situation?”

Michael groaned. “Really? We’re all squeezed on this bed like some weird puppy pile and you’re going to make us watch The Land Before Time?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen that before. What’s it about?” Flint asked.

“You’re going to love it! It’s got dinosaurs!” Isobel grinned at him. 

Alex laughed and started the movie. Michael was right, all five of them in the same bed watching a kids movie was weird but for the first time in a long time he felt content. He fell asleep halfway through the movie with Michael draped across his chest and Flint’s head on his shoulder, Kyle and Isobel half asleep at the foot of the bed. He felt safe and loved. 

@@@

Flint woke with a start and immediately noticed the arm across his chest. He tried to move but was pinned in place. A quick glance to his right confirmed he was tucked next to Alex and the hand on his chest was Guerin’s. He knew if he moved he’d wake Alex and he didn’t want that. But he also didn’t want Guerin to wake up and realize his was holding onto him in his sleep. He let out sigh and shook his head. “How the fuck is this my life?” He thought to himself. 

“Will you stop thinking so loud? Alex slept through the night so I really don’t give a fuck if you’re in bed with us.” Michael grumbled sleepily, gently removing his arm from Flint’s chest. 

Flint turned his head to see Michael staring at Alex with a soft loving expression. Alex shifted in his sleep. Flint was able to swing his legs off the bed and sit up. “Sorry, I guess I fell asleep.”

Michael shook his head in amusement. “No shit Sherlock. We all did.” He gestured to Kyle and Isobel still asleep at the foot of the bed. 

“I’m going to check the cameras and get breakfast started.” Flint stood slowly to avoid waking anyone else.

“Flint, I don’t want to make this a regular thing but he needed the rest so stop freaking out.” Michael said without any hint of annoyance.

“You want me to wake them?” Flint gestured to Isobel and Kyle.

“Nah, I kinda want to see Kyle’s face when he realizes he slept with all of us.” 

Flint chuckled softly. “Alex’s evil streak is rubbing off on you. I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.”

@@@

One week later...

“You sure you’re going to be okay while we go to get my new leg?” Alex asked Michael.

“I’m going to be fine. I’ve got Netflix and Isobel’s Amazon password. What could possibly go wrong?” Micheal kissed Alex’s nose. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that. It’s tempting fate!”

“Seriously, I’m going to be fine. It’s you and Isobel I’m worried about.”

“I’m not going to let her out of my sight. It’s going to be fine.” Flint assured him. 

“Hopefully, I’ll be back with a new leg in no time. I love you, sweetheart.”

Michael pulled Alex close and gave him a long, filthy kiss. “I love you too, darlin’”

Isobel ushered them all towards the front door, she turned to Michael as she was closing it. “You order any weird shit on my Amazon account and you’ll regret it!”

“Goodbye, Isobel.” Michael gave her a small wave. 

@@@

Alex left Isobel and Flint in the waiting room while he followed Kyle into the exam room. His physical therapist was waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him. “Ready to try out the new leg?”

“So ready. Being on crutches is getting very annoying.” Alex hopped up on to the exam table and let her get to work. 

Isobel and Flint were sitting watching boring daytime television in the waiting room when Isobel felt something hard push into her back.

She tried to turn around but was stopped by a low menacing voice. “Do not make any sudden movements and do not make a sound. Stand up slowly. You too, Flint. One wrong move and I’ll kill you both.”

Flint stood up and glanced at their abductor. He didn’t recognize him. “You’re making a big mistake.”

“No, you’re the one who made a mistake, Flint. Now shut up and slowly walk to the exit.”

Isobel opened the link to Alex but before she could do anything more than push a wave of panic at him, she felt a pinch on her neck. “What did you do to me?”

“I’m not stupid, Ms. Evans. Don’t need you trying any of your freaky shit on me.”

Isobel tried to alert Alex through the link but found she couldn’t feel him. She started to panic. What if he hadn’t felt her when she opened the link? What if it took too long for them to notice she and Flint were gone?

Flint noticed her erratic breathing. “It’s going to be okay. Breathe, Littlefoot.”

Isobel wondered if whatever was in that syringe was messing with her brain because she couldn’t figure out why Flint just called her Littlefoot. That was the name of the dinosaur from the movie they watched over a week ago. Was it supposed to mean something to her?

“I told you to shut up. And it’s not going to be okay. Your father is truly pissed that you helped his leverage escape. Well, this time you won’t get so lucky. We have all of them and they’ll be dead before you find them.”

They walked past the guard at the door without any problems and once they were far enough from the door for anyone to notice anything, the kidnapper slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Flint’s head. 

Isobel screamed. The kidnapper put his hand over her mouth and threw her into the back of his van and drove away. 

Upstairs in the exam room Alex was in the middle of walking on his new prosthetic when he got a fleeting wave of absolute terror coming from Isobel. He lost his balance and almost fell but quickly righted himself. “Kyle, uh...something isn’t right.” 

His therapist was right by his side. “Is it not fitting right? I can make some adjustments.”

“No, no...the leg is perfect. I just think I had too many eggs this morning...I’m not feeling too well. Can I take the leg and do the rest of the tests at my next appointment?” Alex asked shooting Kyle a meaningful look. 

“Sure. Not a problem. Call my office to set something up. I hope you feel better.” She gathered her things and left Kyle and Alex in the exam room.

“Something’s wrong with Isobel. I felt this wave of terror and now nothing. We need to go.” Alex grabbed his crutch and started heading to the waiting room where they left Flint and Isobel. 

They scanned the waiting room and couldn’t find either of them. Alex felt his chest tighten. “I’m calling Michael. We have to find them.”

They left the hospital and headed for Kyle’s car. “He’s not picking up! Jesus Christ, is that Flint?”

Kyle rushed to the unmoving body next to his car and knelt down. “He’s alive. Help me get him inside.”

Flint groaned when Kyle tried to move him. “No time. They took her. Said Dad has them all. Check for bugs.”

Kyle helped Flint into the car while Alex took out his phone and opened an app. He scanned Flint and the car for listening devices. Finding nothing he scanned himself and Kyle just to make sure. “We’re clear. Let’s go.”

Once they were on their way, Alex turned to Flint. “Did you get a good look at them?”

“It was just one guy. He had a gun on Isobel. I’ve never seen him before but he said Dad was pissed I helped you escape and that he has all of them.” Flint rubbed the back of his head. 

Kyle headed back to Isobel’s to check on Michael. Alex kept trying to call him with no luck. When they pulled into the driveway they saw Michael’s truck, still running with the driver’s door wide open. Alex jumped out of the car and searched the truck. He found Michael’s phone on the floor. “Damn it! He was supposed to stay in the house!”

Flint reached into the truck and turned the engine off. “He probably felt whatever you felt from Isobel and just raced to get to her without thinking. We have to find them.” 

They both got back in the SUV. Alex picked up his phone and called Max, he answered on the second ring. “Max! Where are you?”

“At the station with the Sheriff and my new friends. Why?”

“Don’t leave the station unless something goes incredibly wrong. We’re coming to you. My father has Isobel and Michael.” Alex tried to stay calm. It would help no one if he fell apart. 

“Liz and the others?” Max asked calmly, not reacting to what Alex was telling him. 

Alex glanced at Flint, who was on his phone checking in with his team. “Flint is calling them now. It seems they’re all fine. They’re being taken to the base. They’ll be safe.”

“Where am I going?” Kyle asked, pulling out of the driveway.

“The station. But first I need you to make a stop.” Alex said. 

“Okay, where?” Kyle prodded. 

“The Long farm. We need Forrest. Flint, call Greg and tell him we need him. We’ll text him with the location after we formulate a plan. Do you know how to reach Clay?”

Flint shook his head and grimaced. “No. I haven’t heard from him in about a year. He’s on another covert op.”

“Okay, I guess we’re doing this just the four of us.” 

“Uh, don’t you mean five?” Kyle glanced at Alex. 

“No, Kyle. You’re not coming.” Alex’s voice was hard, leaving no room for argument.

Kyle scoffed. “That Captain Manes voice may work on Guerin and the others but it’s not working on me. No way I’m letting you do this alone.”

“He’s not going to be alone, Valenti. You’re a great doctor but a liability when it comes to a rescue mission.” Flint said from the back seat. 

“I can’t come but Forrest can? Makes total sense. What the hell does that blue haired historian have that I don’t?”

“Special ops training. He’s ex-military. I just hope he’ll be willing to help us. Turn here, it’s quicker.” 

Flint dialed his brother and waited for him to pick up. “Greg! It’s Flint. Yeah, it has been a long time. Listen, I have a favor to ask. I finally got a house and I need help moving some stuff. Yeah, I know it’s about time. I’ll text you the address.”

“You got a house? What the hell was that?” Kyle was getting more confused and anxious by the minute. Jesse had Isobel and Michael and so far the plan was to recruit Forrest Long and leave weird messages for Greg. 

“It’s code. Did you think I was going to just tell him over the phone that we needed help rescuing aliens? I know we checked for bugs before we left but phone calls can still be recorded without a bug. My phone doesn’t have all that fancy shit Alex’s does.” Flint tried to stay calm but he couldn’t get Isobel’s panicked eyes out of his head. He’d never forgive himself if anything happened to her or Michael. 

They pulled up to the Long farm a few minutes later. Alex opened the door. “You two stay here. I’ll be right back. Hopefully, he won’t slam the door in my face.”

Alex made his way to the small cottage behind the main house and knocked on the door. 

Forrest opened it and frowned. “What are you doing here? Trouble in paradise already?”

“I guess you could say that. Look, I know I don’t have the right to ask but I need help.”

“What kind of help?” Forrest narrowed his eyes at Alex.

“Military type help. My father took Isobel and Michael. I know it’s a lot to ask but I don’t know who to trust on base and—“

Forrest cut him off. “What do you need?”

“Do you have any weapons available?” 

“I have my sniper rifle and few other non-military weapons. I can probably get some of my uncles hunting rifles too. What do you want?” Forrest headed to his closet and started turning the dial on his gun safe. 

“All your personal weapons. Don’t alert your uncle or Wyatt about anything. It’s just me Flint, Greg and you.” Alex glanced at Kyle’s car to make sure they were still okay. 

“You want me to come now?” Forrest asked. 

Alex shook his head. “I have to make sure Max is secure at a safe house first. I’ll swing back here in thirty minutes. Be dressed and ready.”

Forrest nodded. “I’ll be ready.”

“Thank you for doing this. I would’ve understood if you told me to fuck off.” 

“Alex, I know I acted like one but I’m not a total asshole. I would never turn my back on people who needed help. Now go do what you have to do. I’ll be ready when you get back.” Forrest squeezed his shoulder and closed the door after he left. 

Alex slipped back into the car. “Let’s make sure Max is safe and we’ll swing back here on the way to the lab. Flint when we get to the station text Greg the location. And use the code.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earned the tags “graphic depictions of violence” and “minor character death” if you want to know who it is and more about the violence, skip to the end note before you read this chapter. I completely understand.

“You’re seriously hiding me away in a safe house while you try to rescue my brother and sister? No, I’m coming with you.” Max stared at Alex in disbelief. 

“It’s not going to work. I tried that already.” Kyle stood with his arms crossed. 

“Max, this is a trap. My father wants me to come rescue them. He wants all of you. I’m not giving him what he wants.” Alex calmly told him. 

“Do you honestly think you and Flint can rescue them by yourself? How are you even going to find them? Their powers are muted. I felt Isobel cry out and then silence. I can’t even get anything from Michael.” Max hissed, his anger boiling to the surface. 

“It’s not just me and Flint. Forrest and Greg are helping. I’m hoping that having the element of surprise will give us enough time to get them out. And I left the link open so I can be ready when whatever they gave Isobel wears off. We’ll find them.”

“Fine. I’ll stay behind. But if anything happens to them I may not be able to control myself.” Max warned. 

“Nothing is going to happen to them.” Alex insisted.

@@@

Greg was waiting for them at the new lab. Alex unlocked everything and ushered them all inside. “We have to figure out where they’re being held before we do anything.”

“Do we know how they got Michael?” Greg asked. 

“He probably heard Isobel and went to find her. His truck was open and still running at the end of her driveway.” Flint answered. 

“We have to get them back before he does anything to them. I won’t have their worst nightmares come true.” Alex took inventory of their weapons and tried his link to Isobel again. 

“Anything?” Kyle noticed his frown.

“No. I can’t feel her at all. How is he doing this, Flint?” 

Flint rubbed his hand over his face. “The yellow pollen that Noah used on Michael and Max last year. The scientists figured out how to make it into an injectable drug sometime in the seventies.”

“What if they keep injecting her? You won’t be able to feel her. How are we going to find them?” Kyle paced the room. 

“If they want to test her powers they have to either let it wear off or give her the antidote. I’m going to make some calls and see if I can get some information. Maybe my team has found something...” Flint took his phone and went to the corner of the lab.

“I thought he said it wasn’t safe to use his phone?” Kyle tried but couldn’t stay still. 

“He’s not going to ask about aliens. He’s going to ask if anyone has figured out where our father might be hiding. We know my father is hunting aliens but as far as my CO and Flint’s team know he’s just a homophobic asshole who tried to kill his son.” Alex tried to explain. 

“Fuck!” Flint slammed his phone on a table and sank into a chair. “Nothing. They know absolutely nothing! He could be anywhere. How are we going to find them?” He stopped ranting and got a strange look on his face. “Remember when we were kids and Dad used to drop us in the desert and tell us we had to find where he set up camp?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, the asshole gave us one canteen of water and two granola bars and told us to fight it out. What does this have to do with anything....holy fuck...do you think...”

Flint stood up and motioned for Forrest to gear up.

Kyle looked completely confused. “What’s going on? Why are you all getting ready to leave?”

Alex stood up and started checking all his weapons before putting them in his holsters. “We know where he is. Kyle you need to stay here. We’ll contact you when we get them out.”

“Wait! How do you know?”

“He never moved camp. He’s hiding in plain sight. He has them at the same place he had me. He wants me to show up and try to rescue them. Like I said it’s a trap. But he doesn’t know about Greg or Forrest. I’m hoping that will work to our advantage. Don’t leave, Kyle. You’re safe here. We’ll call soon.” Alex promised. 

@@@

Outside the compound Flint turned to the others. “My code will probably work but he’ll be alerted we’re here so we need to split up. Forrest, shoot to kill. The soldiers here will show no mercy.”

Forrest nodded and turned on his earpiece. “Understood.”

Alex took out his gun. “Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time.”

Flint punched in his code and they slipped quietly inside. They split off and began searching for Michael and Isobel. 

Alex left his link to Isobel open on the off chance she was able to use her powers again. Part of him wanted the drug to stay in their systems because Michael was reckless and he would end up getting hurt or worse if he tried fighting his father. He also feared that if he could feel what Isobel was feeling he wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in check.

He made it through two corridors before he even saw anyone. He turned a corner and a soldier leveled his weapon at him. Ales smirked. “Lower your weapon, soldier. That’s an order!” He barked when the soldier didn’t move. 

“I don’t take orders from you! You lower your weapon.” The soldier retorted starting to pull the trigger.

Alex raised an eyebrow and shot the soldier. The soldier fell to the ground. “You should have lowered your weapon.” He picked up the soldier’s discarded weapon and continued his search for Michael and Isobel. 

The gunshot brought alerted the soldier patrolling the adjacent corridor. Alex raised his weapon and ordered him to stand down. When he refused he shot him. “You know you really should learn that when a superior officer tells you to stand down you stand down.”

The soldier glared at him. “You’re too late. He’s going to make an example out of them.”

Alex felt his anger threaten to take over again. He took a deep breath and knocked the soldier out. He searched another two corridors, leaving bloodied soldiers in his wake before he saw Michael, hands bound behind his back, his father next to him. 

He shut off all emotion and pushed into the room. He raised his gun, aiming for Jesse’s head. “Step away from him.”

Jesse raised his weapon to Michael’s head and stared at his son. “You’re getting sloppy. It took you five hours and thirty three minutes to figure out where I was. I’m disappointed.”

Alex glanced at Michael and took in all his injuries. His face was bruised and bloody, one eye already swollen shut. He felt his control slip for the briefest moment when his eyes caught a glimpse of Michael’s hand. His father had recreated the injury from the shed. He pushed his anger down and raised an eyebrow. “And I should care you’re disappointed why? You know, Sarge, I’m a better shot than you. I can kill you before you even pull the trigger.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. But you can’t save them both. Bring in the prisoner.” Jesse called out.

Alex almost lost every ounce of control he had when he saw Isobel being pushed into the room. Her hands were bound behind her back, just like Michael. Her injuries didn’t seem to be as severe but she was still bleeding, her cheek swelling from what looked like a punch. He wasn’t prepared for the person holding the gun to her head. It was like someone ripped his insides out. “Clay?”

His older brother grinned. “Long time no see baby brother.”

Alex glanced to Michael willing him to behave and not try to retaliate for Isobel’s condition. Michael acknowledged Alex’s glance with a barely perceptible nod. “So, this is your secret mission? Torturing aliens for dad?”

Clay shrugged. “Everyone needs a hobby.”

Alex didn’t take his gun off of Jesse while he stared at Clay hoping his brother saw the hatred in his eyes. 

Clay tightened his hold on Isobel and stared right back, amusement in his. 

Jesse broke their staring contest. “So, here’s what’s going to happen Alex. I’m going to destroy what you love most. And I’m going to make you watch.”

“Alex.” Michael’s voice shattered the silence after Jesse’s statement. “Let me go. Save Isobel.”

“No! You are not an acceptable loss!” Alex threw Michael’s words back at him. 

“Shut up.” Jesse cocked his gun at the same moment Flint pushed into the room. Jesse looked at him and sneered. “Well, if it isn’t my other disappointment. I should have known you were weak, just like your pervert brother. They should have killed you today.”

Flint didn’t flinch he just looked at Isobel. “Littlefoot, now.” 

Clay loosened his hold on Isobel and let her drop to the floor. He turned his gun to Jesse and aimed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jesse roared. 

Flint answered him. “What we should have done the first time you broke Alex’s bones.” 

Alex watched Jesse’s gun fly across the room and shatter against the wall, seconds later Clay and Flint fired. Jesse fell to the ground, two bullet holes in his head.

Unable to move, Alex stood with his gun still aimed at where his father had been standing. 

“Alex, it’s over. Lower your weapon.” He heard Greg’s voice behind him. Instead of listening he walked towards his father’s body and aimed the gun at his heart. 

The sound of Michael’s soft voice stopped him from pulling the trigger. “Baby, it’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Clay hurried to unlock the restraints binding Isobel and Michael. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and went to inject Michael. “This will counteract the pollen, okay?”

Michael nodded and let Clay push the needle into a vein in his arm. Once Clay moved away, he fell into Alex’s arms, knocking him to the ground. Isobel moved to their side and collapsed next to them. Michael pulled her close with his good hand, he kissed her forehead before turning to kiss Alex. 

Alex felt Isobel’s link open and waves of love being pushed towards him, covering him like a warm blanket. “It’s over, Love. We’re safe. It’s all over.”

“What the hell was all that?” Forrest asked from the door. 

“That is a very long story.” Flint ran a hand over his face and slid to the floor next to the others. 

Five hours earlier...

_“Alex is going to kill you. I’m going to enjoy watching you die.” Michael spit blood on Jesse’s shoes._

_“Oh, I seriously doubt that. Alex is going to get a front row seat to your execution. Maybe if you stop fighting I’ll shoot you first.” Jesse said casually like he was talking about the weather._

_“So, if I’m not, you’re going to kill Alex first?”_

_“No. I’m going to kill your sister first.” Jesse replied._

_Michael lunged at Jesse only to be pulled back by another soldier. “Hold him down. Arm out on the table.”_

_Jesse picked up the hammer laying on the table next to Michael’s arm and sneered. “Let’s give Alex something to remind him who’s really in control.”_

_He raised the hammer and brought it down repeatedly, Michael’s screams drowning out the sound of bones being shattered._

_Across the compound Isobel lay crumpled on the cement floor of a cell. She tried to access the link to Alex but her powers were still gone. Defeated, she curled into a ball and let the tears fall. The sound of her cell being opened startled her. She looked up to see the man who abducted her._

_He advanced on her, a predatory look in his eyes. “I’m supposed to take you to the Sarge but how about we have a little fun first. I hear it’s impossible to tell you aren’t human.”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Isobel scooted away from him but her hands were bound and she couldn’t move fast enough._

_He grabbed her and slapped her hard. “Now don’t be like that. You’ll be dead soon so what’s a little fuck before you die.”_

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_

_The soldier spun around to face the person standing behind him. “What does it look like? I’m having a little fun before the execution.”_

_“No. You aren’t. She’s mine.” He grabbed Isobel and pulled her roughly to her feet._

_“What the hell? I’m the one who caught her.”_

_“And I outrank you. I’m taking her to my quarters. See that I’m not disturbed.” The man dragged her out of the room and down a long corridor._

_“I hope you die a violent death.” Isobel spit in his face when he shoved her into his room and locked the door._

_He wiped his face and led her to the bed. He gently pushed her to sit down and knelt in front of her. “Sweetheart, I wish that everyday.”_

_“What?” Isobel looked into the eyes of the man on his knees in front of her and saw only pain and sincerity._

_“I’m so sorry, Isobel. You weren’t supposed to get hurt.” He touched the bruise forming on her face and winced when she whimpered._

_“If you’re going to rape me, just do it. Being nice isn’t going to change the fact that you’re a disgusting monster.” Isobel braced for the slap she assumed was coming._

_“What? I’m not going to rape you! Why would you say that?”_

_“What did you say back there? ‘She’s mine?’ And I’m locked in your room on your bed, what am I supposed to think, asshole?” Isobel straightened up, determined not to show him fear._

_“I swear to you I’m not going to hurt you.” He pulled a key ring out of his pocket, unlocked the restraints and rubbed her wrists._

_“I’m already hurt you piece of shit.” Isobel yanked her hands away and spit in his face again._

_He wiped his face again. “I guess I deserved that. I’m sorry about your face. I’m here to help you and Michael. That asshole wasn’t supposed to hurt you. He was supposed to bring you to me. I need you to listen closely and do everything I say. Your life, Michael’s and Alex’s depend on it.”_

_“And why should I believe anything you say?” Isobel challenged._

_“Because I’m going to kill my father and you’re going to help.”_

_“Clay?” Isobel searched the face of the man in front of her, trying to find any resemblance to Alex’s oldest brother._

_“Fifteen years can really alter someone’s memory, not that I spent enough time with you for you to remember me.” Clay said._

_“Alex is going to be heartbroken to know you’re working for your father.”_

_“He’s going to hate me for a few minutes but that’s okay. I’m not actually working for my father. I was serious about killing him. I’m going to give you something to counteract the pollen. You can get into my head to make sure I’m not lying.” Clay pulled out a syringe from his pocket._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Isobel, really? I know you’re an alien. Just like Michael and Max. I know about the crash in 1947. I know that Uncle Tripp was in love with Michael’s mother and that he saved your mother. I know it all. Now we don’t have much time. Alex is going to figure out where we are very soon and we need to be prepared. Can I inject you with the antidote?” Clay asked._

_Isobel nodded, praying whatever Clay was injecting with her wasn’t more poison meant to kill her. He emptied the syringe into her arm. She felt her powers come back almost instantly and immediately locked eyes with Clay to enter his mindscape._

_“Wow, that was quick and kinda painful. Are you always so rough?” Clay asked cocking his head just like Alex._

_“Only when my life depends on it.” Isobel replied. “Now tell me what’s going on.”_

_“Flint and I have been working together to get rid of our father. We planned on getting him dishonorably discharged, maybe even arrested but plans changed after Caulfield.”_

_Isobel narrowed her eyes. “And what is your plan now?”_

_“To put a bullet in his brain.”_

_Isobel released Clay and fell back on the bed. “You believe me now?”_

_“Yes, I do. What’s the plan?”_

_“Well, we wait until Alex and Flint figure out where we are, then we kill our father and let you and Michael go free.”_

_“I can tell Alex where we are.” Isobel offered._

_“What? How?”_

_“I’ve marked him. The link is closed but now that I have my powers back I can open it up and send him our location.”_

_“No! For this to work Alex can’t know. He has to believe I’m on Dad’s side. Don’t open that link.”_

_“Alex is probably terrified right now. I can’t let him think the worst.” Isobel argued._

_“Right now Alex is far from terrified. He’s pissed and he’s going to storm in here for the sole purpose of rescuing you and Michael. He will be calm and calculated and I almost feel sorry for any of these stupid soldiers who get in his way. When this is all over and you’re both safe, then maybe he’ll break down but not now.”_

_“You seem very sure of that.”_

_“I am. There is a side to Alex you don’t know. He will burn this whole place down to find you and Michael. And our father is not getting out of here alive. Flint and I are just here to make sure he doesn’t have to pull the trigger. We owe him that much.” Clay responded._

_“What do you need from me?”_

_“I need you to not react when you see Michael. I couldn’t stop my father from hurting him without ruining everything. I also can’t give him back his powers, he’s too much of a hothead to follow orders.” Clay began._

_“How bad is he hurt? Can it be fixed?” Terror rose in Isobel’s chest._

_“It’s bad but Max can heal him, right?”_

_“No. Max is too weak from...well that’s not important. I can heal him enough to get him to Kyle. Go on, what else do I need to do?”_

_“Flint is going to give you a signal. He said you’ve been practicing with Michael’s power, so we need you to drop to the floor and rip the gun out of my father’s hand. Can you do that?.” Clay asked._

_“What kind of signal?”_

_Clay shook his head. “I don’t know. I told him not to tell me. I want you to trust me so it’s something only you would understand.”_

_“What if I miss the signal? And screw everything up?” Isobel worried._

_“You won’t. Flint will make sure it’s something you understand.” Clay assured her._

_Isobel nodded. “Anything else?”_

_“Just stay down, out of the line of fire. Flint and I will do the rest.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Jesse Manes dies but not before he takes a hammer to Michael’s hand again. Also, Alex shoots several soldiers trying get to Michael and Isobel, some die, some don’t.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed Reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I treasured each and every kudos and comment. And I also want to thank those who read but didn’t comment or leave kudos. You are important too! Thank you again!

Alex looked at Flint. “All this time you’ve been plotting to kill him? You said your perspective changed after Caulfield. How long have you both been lying to me?”

“We haven’t been lying, just not telling you everything. And my perspective did change after Caulfield. Before being assigned to that hellhole I just wanted him to rot in jail. Once I saw with my own eyes what he was doing, I told Clay I wanted him dead.” Flint tried to explain.

“Okay, I think all these revelations can wait. Michael is about to pass out. Can we walk out of here or are there loose ends to tie up?” Forrest glanced into the hall to make sure they were still alone. 

Isobel pulled out of Alex’s grip and took inventory of Michael’s injuries. He was worse than Clay had warned her. She wasn’t sure how much she could heal. “Is your hand the worst of it?”

Michael shrugged. “I think so. Hey, stop crying Iz, it’s okay. I survived a mangled hand before and I can do it again.”

Isobel grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Her hand began to glow and she held on as long as she could. 

“You need to stop, Iz. It’s okay.” Michael said gently.

“No! It’s not okay. I can fix it. I just need more time.” Isobel’s chest tightened and she began to cry when Alex reached up to wipe the blood from her nose. 

“What’s going on?” Greg asked from behind them.

Isobel tried to speak but shook her head and buried her face in Alex’s neck instead.

Michael met Alex’s eyes, pleading with him not to blame himself. “Part of my hand is crushed. She’s not strong enough to knit the shards back together.”

“We can take you to a specialist. Maybe when Max is better...” Isobel babbled against Alex’s neck.

“Stop, Isobel. We’re all alive and Jesse can’t hurt us anymore. I need to get away from here. Can we go? Or are there loose ends like Forrest said?” Michael looked to Flint.

“There are a few soldiers left that need to be escorted back to base but Clay and I can do that. Greg, can you take them home?” 

Greg nodded, turning to Forrest. “Can you help get them to the car?”

Forrest reached down to help Alex to his feet and together they lifted Michael off the floor. Greg scooped Isobel up and smiled when she punched him in the chest. “I’m perfectly capable of walking. Help your brother. He’s walking around on a brand new prosthetic that needs major adjusting.”

Alex scowled at her but accepted Greg’s help. He looked over to Clay and Flint. “You’ll come home after your debriefing?”

“Calling my house your home? I’m touched.” Isobel managed her first smile since being abducted. 

Flint answered for Clay. “Yes, we’ll be there in a few hours. Now go. Michael needs medical attention and you need to get off that leg. And while you’re at it you should all take a nap. You need to rest.”

Isobel hugged him. “Thank you, Flint. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It’s okay. I was fine with you hating me if it meant I got to keep you all safe. Now go! We’ll talk later.” Flint pushed her toward the door.

The group staggered outside to the car. Once everyone was safely inside, Forrest took the keys and started the drive back to Roswell. 

Kyle and Max met them at Isobel’s house. Isobel had asked that Maria, Liz, and Rosa wait until all the injuries were fixed and everyone was cleaned up before they came over. She knew Alex and Michael weren’t going to be up to visitors after what happened. 

“If Izzy and I work together we can fix your hand. I’ll stop before it strains my heart.” Max sat next to Michael while Alex and Kyle cleaned and stitched up his wounds. 

“Absolutely not! We are almost free of all this Project Shepard crap, I’m not risking your life right when we’re almost able to enjoy it.” Michael protested. 

Kyle finished stitching the cut along Michael’s eyebrow and took a deep breath. “He’s right Max. I know this looks bad but we can fix it the human way. I’m going to clean it and bandage it for tonight. Tomorrow we’ll secure an OR.”

“What? No! No hospital remember?” Max clenched his fists in his lap.

“We’ll secure it like we did when we did your heart transplant. You have to calm down. It’s not good for your heart. We will fix it.” Kyle turned his focus to Max.

“No, you can’t. Isobel said the bones were shattered, which means surgery and metal rods. His hand will never be the same. And if you remove the shards of bone I won’t be able to heal him when I get my strength back.” Max argued.

“Stop! Just stop. So I’ll have metal rods in my hand. What does it matter in the grand scheme of things? We’re all alive. Jesse Manes is dead and once Clay and Flint are done Project Shepherd will be no more. We’ll be free. I’m not losing you just so I can play a damn guitar!”

“I feel helpless. I want to do something to make this better.” Max sighed loudly.

“I know you do. And I love you for it but if this is the price for our freedom, I’m okay with it.” Michael assured him.

@@@

Later that evening Clay and Flint arrived at Isobel’s as promised. They were both still in the clothes they wore during the rescue and both looked dead on their feet.

“Would you two like to take a shower before we start bombarding you with questions?” Isobel offered. 

“I don’t want to impose...” Clay started. 

Flint interrupted him. “Yes, we do. Clay, just accept her hospitality. We’re both covered in blood and I know I smell disgusting. Besides, there is no way in hell Isobel will let us sit on any of her furniture like this.” 

Kyle insisted Isobel rest with Alex and Michael while he showed Clay and Flint the showers. He set out clothes for each of them and recruited Max, Forrest and Greg to help make some sort of dinner. 

When everyone was showered and fed they gathered in the living room. Clay was the first to speak. “It’s over. All of it. Project Shepherd, our father’s side projects, anything meant to harm aliens is no more.”

“So was he working alone? Flint thought someone else might be calling the shots.” Isobel asked from her spot squeezed next to Alex.

Flint rubbed the back of his head. “That might have been one of the white lies I told you. I’m sorry for lying but we felt the less people who knew what we were planning the better. That way all your reactions were genuine and things wouldn’t go south.”

Max stood and started pacing. “Things wouldn’t go south? What the hell do you call what happened to Isobel and Michael? And Alex for that matter? Michael lost the use of his hand, again. Alex lost his spleen and appendix but gained a whole new set of PTSD triggers. And Isobel won’t even tell me what they did to her! You took a chance with their lives!”

“Max, nothing happened to me. I’m perfectly fine. Can you tell me what would have changed if we knew what was going on?” Isobel knew her brother was feeling helpless and guilty for the pain they suffered.

“We could have been prepared, Iz. We could have stopped the abductions.” Max’s voice shook with emotion. 

Clay drew his attention when he spoke, “I get it Max. I do. This whole thing got fucked up because our father lost his mind. But we had to stop him. And he was in hiding after you rescued Alex. I had no idea where he was and I was working for him. The abductions were the only way.” 

He took a deep breath and continued. “And I swear on my life, except for the slap no one touched Isobel. And the soldier who hit her is dead. I couldn’t stop what happened to Michael. I tried. I tried to be the one who was in charge of him but I had to make a choice. My father wasn’t going to let me be in charge of them both.”

“Michael, I will carry what he did to you for the rest of my life but I had to choose Isobel.” Clay stared at Michael, willing him to understand why he chose to protect Isobel over him. 

Michael stared right back, nodding slightly. “You made the right choice.” He leaned into Alex’s chest and let his boyfriend’s touch calm him. He understood what Clay was trying not to say out loud and he would gladly take a dozen beatings if it meant Isobel didn’t have that memory to overcome. 

“What happens now? After action reports?” Forrest asked. 

“Unfortunately, yes. But it’s all just a formality. Clay and I will walk you through what has to be said. There is footage to corroborate all our statements. We weren’t lying about the military wanting our father taken down. We were told to use any means necessary to take him into custody and if we couldn’t we were to take him out.” Flint replied.

“It helps that you and Greg were military and probably won’t sue. Our superiors are grateful more civilian compensation won’t be necessary.” Clay added.

“Compensation for what?” Max leaned forward, his eyes narrowed at Clay.

“The settlement papers are being drawn up as we speak. Isobel and Michael are both getting a hefty sum from Uncle Sam for the pain and suffering my father caused.” Clay replied.

Flint smirked. “And the defamation of character for accusing you of being aliens.”

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “The government is paying us because someone accused us of being aliens, which we are, kind of ironic isn’t it?”

“It’s the least they can do after Caulfield.” Alex muttered. 

“We actually got compensation for you too, Kyle, well you and the Sheriff.” Flint thought to add. 

Kyle looked confused. “Why? I was safely tucked away in the lab during this whole operation.”

“Because we presented proof he killed your father.” Clay elaborated.

“How? An alien gave him brain cancer. How do you prove that without revealing aliens are real? Besides my father was right there next to Jesse. Participating in the torture of sentient beings.” Kyle couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that they didn’t forget about his father. 

“He was killed because he wanted out. In the end he tried to change. And to answer the how...we provided evidence he injected your father with toxins that caused his cancer to accelerate making any kind of treatment impossible.” Flint took over the explanation.

“Okay, my head is spinning. I need to sleep. Is there anything else that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Michael rubbed his eyes.

“Unless there’s something you need answered, we’re good for now.” Clay looked around the room and felt a lightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. All of his brothers were safe and the three remaining aliens were no longer being hunted. Maybe he could finally breathe again. 

Isobel stood and leaned against Kyle. She looked around the room. “Mi casa es su casa. The master bedroom upstairs is free along with one of the guest rooms down here. The couch is incredibly comfortable too, so stay if you want. Good night.”

Kyle ushered her out of the living room, leaving the others to fend for themselves. 

Michael helped Alex up. “I’m going to pass out now. Are the rest of you staying?”

“Liz is probably worried so I’m going to head out. Forrest do you need a ride or are you staying?” Max asked.

Forrest nodded. “A ride would be great, thanks.” He turned to Michael and Alex. “I’m glad you’re both okay. When you’re feeling a little better let’s go for drinks. Planet 7. I’ll buy the first round.”

Alex smiled and Michael nodded. “Thanks, man, for everything.”

“And then there were three. The room next to ours has a queen bed and the master has a king. We’ll see you in the morning.” Michael kept his arm around Alex and guided him to their room. 

“I’m taking the bedroom down here.” Greg said. 

“Hey! Why do I have to sleep with Flint? He snores!” Clay protested.

“Because you kept me in the dark too. And I spent my whole childhood hearing him snore. One of you can always sleep on the couch. Goodnight.” Greg disappeared into the second guest room.

Clay glared at Flint. “Snore all you want. But if you steal the blanket, I’ll knock you on the floor.”

Flint rolled his eyes but followed Clay up the stairs. 

@@@

Alex sat on the edge of the bed watching Michael move around the room. “I almost lost you today.”

Michael stopped and turned back to Alex. “But you didn’t. I’m here and I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not fine.” Alex reached his hand out to Michael.

Michael let Alex take his hand and pull him onto the bed. “Darlin’, there was nothing you could have done. This whole thing could have been much worse. Between the acetone and whatever Kyle gave me I barely feel my hand. How’s the leg feeling?” 

“You’re changing the subject. I know they did what had to be done but my brothers took a big risk with your life. I can’t get the image of you with a gun to your head out of my mind.” Alex ran his fingers lightly over the cuts and already forming bruises on Michael’s face. 

Michael brought Alex’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “It’s over. I never thought I’d say this but I’m grateful for your brothers.”

“What do you mean?”

“They pulled the trigger so you wouldn’t have to. You won’t have those nightmares. My hope is that once we start working on our issues together your nightmares will stop. I know we have a lot of work to do but I finally feel like we’re in a good place to start.”

Alex rested his head on Michael’s chest. “I called my therapist while you were getting dressed earlier. She gave me a list of couples therapists she trusts. I also asked her for a few names in case you wanted to go alone.”

The silence from Michael made Alex wonder if he made a mistake. He knew therapy was going to be difficult because of the alien thing but he knew Michael needed someone to talk to that wasn’t tied to all his trauma. 

The bed dipped when Michael turned to face him. “Does it help you? Talking to your therapist?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to go in the beginning. My father thought therapy was for the weak. But it was mandatory after I lost my leg so he really couldn’t shame me into not going. I went through four different ones before I found Tara. Not sure it will be the same for you but I learned early on that I didn’t feel comfortable with a man, probably because the majority of my issues came from being vulnerable around my father. But it could be different for you. I’m not pressuring you, I just want to give you options.”

“Okay.”

Alex blinked in surprise. “Okay? Just like that?” 

Michael smiled. “Yeah. Just like that. I was serious about making this work. I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier but I’m proud of you. You asked for help to rescue me and Iz. You didn’t charge in and offer yourself in our place. So, if you can keep your promise, I can keep mine. We’re going to get through this together.”

Alex brushed a soft kiss against Michael’s split lip. “Together. I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have two more stories in the works. One is a teen Malex/Haven crossover. Don’t worry it’s already at 10k and the crossover hasn’t even begun so there will be plenty to read if you don’t want to read the crossover part. And I also have another Malex half done. So, more of my stuff is coming for anyone who would like to read.


End file.
